Slantic Atlantic
by Zelite-Sama
Summary: My G1 Transformers AU story. I do have the permission of Roseprincess1 to borrow Angel. This story is rated 'M', just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter One

Hello all! It's me again. While writing my other Transformer fic, i got alot of G1 ideas..so, instead of crowding up all those in Brightened Light, i decided to start a whole new fic with the idea i got. I'm stealing StarStreaker from my Armda fic, because i can, and Sprocket in name only, NOT the same mech from Brightened Light. I have permission from RosePrincess1 to borrow Angel, i promise to get her as good as i can RP1, and THANK you for letting me! You are one of my FAVORITE Transformers writers. Also, this fic will be rated R..or M..which ever. I think it was silly to change the ratings thing..but..i dont really have any say about it..sooo..

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I don't own Angel either, RosePrincess1 does. I do, however, own Terri/Sprocket, Terani/Nightflame, Starstreaker, Silverstorm, Snowstream, Stopcross, Speedway, Slaptug, Wrench, Torrant, Terai, Terra, Heatwave, Tumble, Jumble, Fumble, Savage, and my cat prowl who i swear looks EXACTLY like Prowl, and the word 'zwahr' that is my word i made up a few years ago, so no takey my wordy.

Key: "Talking", 'Thinking', "**Communications link**", "_Bonded talk_", )( Scene Change)(, and ((Author Notes)).

(( A/N: This Prolog takes place before any of RosePrincess1's stories, about a half a year in fact, and the story picks up after RP1's Crash And Burn story, since i had no idea where it might fit in with her universe and all, well if it were to ever take place in her Transformers Universe. This story never happens in RosePrincess1's story thing, well, unless she wanted it to, as this is an alternate alternate story..thing! I hope you enjoy Rp1! Also, you all should go check out her stories, they're really awesome! Onwards, to the story! ))

)( Prolog )(

Terri sighed as she drove her way through the depressing rain that was pounding against her windshield. She blinked as she slowed down, looking at what appeared to be a wrecked yellow Beetle, and a guy, possibly around her age standing outside, and talking to the rain, or the car, she had no idea. He stopped when he noticed that someone was slowing down, and Terri rolled down her window and looked at the young man, Spike.

"Hey, do you need a lift or anything? Maybe i can pull your slugbug ((Hehheh, that's what -i- always call them..)) back behind my truck, i have a workshop not too far away, i wouldn't trust any towing company to be out here in this hell storm." Terri said, her voice a natural neutral. Normally her voice was a mix of both male sounding, and female, to where it was impossible to tell which she was just by her voice, but, if she wanted to, she could contort her voice into sounding female, which she hardly ever does, or a bishounenish male, which she loves to do, because she thinks it's neat.

Spike hesitated a moment, before nodding. "Yeah, hold on a minute, i need to tell my dad." He said, before he went back to the inside of the vehicle, and talked on what she assumed was a car phone of sorts. "Don't worry Bee, i think he just wants to help, you going to be ok? The others should be able to find us in no time." Spike said to the disguised minibot, who gave a somewhat pained laugh and an acknowledgement.

After they managed to hitch Bumblebee to Terri's truck, they got in and Terri began the slow process of making her way towards her little workshop where her sister, Terai would most likaly be to give her a hand with the guy and his car. Once they made it there, and had hauled Bumblebee's form into the shop, Terri and Terai were in for a real shock, as the little car transformed, painfully so it seemed, into a large, to them, robot.

The two stared a moment, before Terai turned to Terri with a small smirk. "You know what this means, right?" She asked, turning to look up at the injured Autobot. "That we owe Terra fifty bucks?" Terri retorted back as she made her way to her tool kit and looked up at the giant robot. "Exactly, how about i give you a hand there?" She asked, grabbing some tools of her own while Terri commanded Bumblebee to lay down so that she could get to his injuries and see if she'd be able to patch him up untill someone who actually knew how got here and did so.

As it turned out, the two girls, well, one girl and a guy to those who didn't know what Terri really was, found out that it was fairly simple to fix the leaks and the other little injuries the Transformer had, and ended up covered in grime, mostly dirt, mud, and some energon by the time Jazz, Prowl, and Ratchet arrived to get Spike and Bumblebee.

As the three pulled up and transformed, shrinking their size to that of a human's, they heard a bit of loud yelling and some cussing that caused them to raise their optic ridges and move towards the door..."Give me back my zwahring screwdriver Terai!" The three heard as Spike, Bumblebee, and some other voice laughed. Ratchet was about to knock upon the door when the other voice, Terai, spoke up. "Hey! Here comes Prowl!" she said, causing the three to freeze a moment and looking around to see if there were some sensors or something, and how she knew Prowl's name..

"Damn it! Prowl's all muddy! I'm going to have to mop up the place now!" The first voice, Terri, said, making the three blink and look down at their muddy forms, It -had- been raining, so it was only logical that they were muddy. "Grah, Terai, you get the mop, i'll get the mudball, i'm gonna have to to give Prowl a bath..again!" Terri said, which caused Ratchet and Jazz to look at Prowl who had a bewildered look upon his face.

"Prowl man...Is there something you've been wanting to tell me?" Jazz asked in a joking manner before the door jerked open and a person flew out the door, only to collide with the unexpected Ratchet and they landed in the mud. Terri cursed, loudly so, as she stood up, eyeing the mud a moment, before hoisting Ratchet up with a brief "Sorry!", and ran after a black and white, cat, thing.

Well, it appeared like a large long haired, panther of sorts, but whoever heard of a panther being black and white. "Prowl! Get your furry ass back here and take that bath like a man!" Terri yelled and took chase after the large feline who growled and ran around, before darting inside of the house area. "God damn it! Not the house! You BETTER be heading for that tub!" Terri yelled and gave chase, Terai poking her head out the door and shaking it.

"She'll never catch Prowl like that.." she muttered, blinking at the three. "Oh! Hello, you must be here for Spike and Bee right? They're inside the shop." She said, leading them inside to a grinning spike and Bumblebee. "Heh, i like that one guy, he's pretty funny." Bee said, waving to Ratchet as he came over to inspect Bumblebee's injuries.

"Who did these repairs!" Ratchet demanded, still poking and proding around inside of Bumblebee, making him cringe a moment. "Terri and i did. Well, we did as best we humans could do, considering that we usually keep our mechanicisim to non sentiant machinery." Terai said with a small smile. "I'm Terai, my...brother, Terri, was the one who did most the repairing. He likes to do stuff like that, i'm more of an inventer than a mechanic." She said with a shrug, grabbing a mop and getting at the mud that had been tracked in.

"Is it my imagination, or do you look familiar..?" Jazz asked, looking over at Terai who gave a small grin. "Heh, i could be." She said, walking over to a desk a moment and pulling out a small poster, and showing it to Jazz who grinned. "Yeah man, i know you now! You're part of Ivare! (( E-Var-Eh )) Can i have an autograph?" He asked with a large grin. Terai laughed a moment and handed him the poster. "Even better, i'll give you that, it has all of our signatures on it." She said with a small smile.

Jazz took the poster and looked at it a moment, before subspacing it. "Man, when i get home, i'm going to frame it and put it on the wall. Blaster and everyone'll want it." Jazz said, beaming and nudging Prowl, who had been looking around. "How did..Terri, was it? Know my name?" Prowl asked, looking over at Terai with a bit of curiosity. "Oh, Terri wasn't talking about you. We have a large cat. Her name is Prowl. We had another, her name was Slink, but she died." Terai said with a small shrug, putting the mop away.

"Where are Terani and Terra?" Jazz asked curiously, causing Prowl to raise an optic ridge at his bondmate. "Oh, their back at home and stuff. Their getting some stuff ready for our next tour. Terri and i came over here, it's Terri's place actually, and he wanted to make sure things were as he left it, and to come get Prowl, we're bringing her on tour with us." Terai said as Terri walked through the door.

"Eh? Oh, Prowl? Yeah, i zwahring swear that she doesn't listen to me on purpose!" She said in her neutralish voice, almost all clean like, with a few spots of energon, grease, and oil stuff here and there. "Well, i guess we can add this stuff to the list of things not to get on clothes or they'll stain 'em." Terri said, tugging lightly on a leash and a collared Prowl (the cat) came walking into the room after Terri.

"That is one big cat you got there." Jazz mused as Terri and Terai grinned. "Do you like? We made her ourselves, Terri and i did." Terai said with an ever growing smirk at the four transformers' surprised look. "So she's a robot..with fur?" Spike asked curiously. "What? Oh, no not at all. She's fully organic. I didn't actually do the hard work, Terai did." said Terri.

"See, while our musical hobby is fun and stuff, we all have our own little working job that we love to do." Terai said with a smile, leaning against a wall. "Yeah, I like to build and repair stuff, while Terai likes to invent and do that scientisty thing. She was the one who did all the hard work, all that stuff goes over my head. Just give me something to fix or build and i'm there!" Terri said with a grin.

"Yeah, even though technology isn't my expertise, like it is for Terri, i know enough to help him out if he needs it." Terai said with a shrug. "What about Terani and Terra?" Jazz asked with his own growing curiosity. "Well, Terani and Terra, well, Terra is a security buff. Geeze, i tell you, she doesn't like ANYTHING going wrong. She helps military and stuff with their defence systems and such." Terri says, petting the large cat, who purred contently.

"While Terani, she likes to just blow stuff up, so she's like a weaponry and demolitions expert. Those two work as a team, like Terai and i do." Terri said, scratching behind one of Prowl's ears. "Yeah, Terra was practically going bonkers the past few monthes. Because 'Giant robots' kept destroying her projects. We of course, thought she had gone crazy, but it seems we owe her money on that bet about giant robots." Terri said with a small smile.

"Or would that be little robots, because, you know, they seem awefully human sized." Terai joked, pushing away from the wall and walking over to the tool box put away Terri's stolen tool. "So why'd you name your cat 'Prowl'?" Bumblebee asked, grinning. "Eh? Oh, well, we had one named Slink, but he died, and Prowl is also a cat referance term to what they do." Terri said, still petting the large feline.

"I'd hate to be all mean and kick you guys out and stuff, but we have to get going ourselves. Tour and all." Terri said with a small smile. "How about we hook up some other time, you all seem pretty awesome to talk to and stuff, maybe we can exchange culteral knowledge sometime?" Terai said with a grin, digging around in a desk drawer.

"That would be one of Jazz's favorite things to do!" Jazz said with a grin at them all. Terai walked over to them, and handed Jazz some tickets, which caused Jazz to grin even wider. "Can't let any fans down, now can we?" She said with an equal grin, while Terri was writing something down on a paper. "Here goes my cell number, any time any of you wanna give me a ring and chat." Terri said, waveing to them as Ratchet took the slip of paper, subspaced it, and left with the others.

"That was fun, they seemed real nice." Terai said, stroking Prowl who purred loudly. "Yeah, i hope we get to meet them again, That one was kinda cute." Terri said with a small grin. "Ha! You think anything mechanical is 'cute' don't you?" Terai teased as they began to clean up and shut down the shop. "Nah, the others were pretty ok looking i guess, but that white one, with the red chevron, he was the cutest. At least, -i- think so." Terri said with a grin.

"Heh, i guess, i'd rather stick to my sciences. Besides, i bet we'll see them again sometime. Especially that Jazz guy, he seemed especially thrilled to see us. But what fans aren't?" Terai joked as they loaded up their stuff, their cat, and got into the pickup truck and drove away, to meet up with the rest of their family.

)( Present. Somewhere out in the middle of nowhere. )(

A young woman, about the age of 19, perhaps 20, sat on the bed of an old truck. Sure, it might not have looked like much, but the old orange colored thing was still good for use, thanks to two of the others that were out there messing with some odd contraption. Terani sighed, reaching up and pushing a lock of red hair behind an ear, her emerald gaze looking over at her three other quintuplets.

Terani stood, her form clad in a pair of black shorts, a black tanktop, and some black sandles. "Are you three done yet?" she asked boredly, causing the others to look at her for a moment, before fixing out a few more kinks in the machine.

Terra, a girl wearing a white tubetop shirt, a red vest, and an equally red pair of shorts and sandles scowled a moment, a hand reaching up to pull her long light brown hair back into a slight ponytail.

"I'm telling you. We don't have the right procedures to do this! What if one of us gets hurt! What then? They'll die out here! DIE i tell you!" Terra ranted, walking around the other two as they worked.

Terri grinned as she looked up her short hair proving no problem as she had a pair of goggles over her sapphire eyes. "Oh lighten up, it'll be fine." she said, wearing a baggy yellow long-sleeved shirt, and a pair of lose bluejean pants, her brown jacket lying off somewhere with her black shoes.

"Yeah, from my calculations, it should run smoothly this time, so go take a break and cool your emotions down." Terai said, never looking up from the machine.

Terai narrowed her dark brown eyes, her long dark brown hair pulled back in a secure ponytail while her bangs hung on the sides of her face, not getting in the way. She wore a red halfshirt, and a pair of tight fitting bluejeans, with on leg ripped off about mid thigh, giving her an odd look, her white shoes grinding dirt beneath her soles.

"There! That should do it. If not, well have to take it apart and reconfigure the zwahr'ing thing." Terai said, standing up and dusting her legs off. "So let's give it a try." Terani said, jumping off the back of the truck and making her way over to them. "We really shouldn't, what if one of those giant robot things show up?" Terra said, and immediately began to recite about security and stuff like that.

"Chill out Terra, nothing's going to happen. You're being paranoid again." Terani said, looking over at the machine in curiosity. "It's only paranoia if i'm wrong!" Terra ground out, stalking around the others muttering curses about them and going over safety precautions and the like.

"Yeah, well, let's not be too long, we have a gig in about an hour and a half." Terani says, watching the others. Terra came over near the truck, pushing herself up onto the bed of the truck, fingers rapping against the metal in a distinctively beat like tune sound. The rythem increased as she watched as Terai and Terri began the activation sequences.

She watched, wide-eyed as there was this bright swirly glittery light that shot up into the air, and exploded outwards. It was only a few seconds, but that was all it took, as she regained her sight, and looked at a cursing Terri and a frowning Terai. "Oh well, back to the drawing board then i suppose.." Terai said looking at the scrapped up machine that had imploded on it's self.

"What a waste of time." Terani said, climbing into the back of the truck, yanking the tailgate up securely before taking a seat next to Terra. "Yeah, we should get going. And Terra, don't -even- say it." Terri growled as Terai tossed the remains of the machine in the back of the truck's bed and got up front with Terri as they began to make their way back home to get ready for a gig they had to do.

)( Autobot HQ. )(

Prowl arched an eyeridge at Teletran as it showed video feed from Sky Spy of about four figures out in the middle of nowhere, or so it seemed, and messing with a machine. It was a moment, and there was a bight flare and energy signals went high during the flare before they suddenly stopped, and the machine imploded on it's self.

"Geeze, who is that? What are they trying to do, find some weapon to get rid of Transformers or something!" Redalert demanded looking at the screen, as a few others who were in the command room looked at the screen as well. "It was nothing." Prowl said, arms crossed over his chest. "Nothing! NOTHING! If that had hit a Transformer they would've been incinerated!" Redalert pointed out.

"It would not have." Prowl stated calmly. "For the mere fact, that none of those there would have pointed it at a Transformer, maybe a Decepticon, but certainly not an Autobot." He said, turning the feed off the screen. "Oh? And how do you know that!" Redalert demanded pointing a finger at him. "Because, those four are friends of Autobots. Two of which had been in a meeting earlier with myself, Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Percepter."

"They informed us, that they would be testing a prototype energon generator, in which if it were to work, they would give it to us, and we could use it to repower cybertron." Prowl said calmly, with a slight hint of a smile. "In which, i would like to point out, that Ratchet, Jazz, Bumblebee, Spike, and myself, have known said two for a while now, even longer than Miss Angel." Prowl said just as the two walked in.

"What now about me? You better not be saying things behind my back now." Angel said looking around. "Is there a party or something going on in here?" She asked with a small grin of her own. "Not at all, on both accounts, i was telling Redalert here, about some friends i have known since before you came here." Prowl said looking over at her.

"Prime would be in his office.." Prowl said with a small smile, causing the Angel to grin and wave at him with a shout of 'Thanks!" over her shoulder as she ran off to find her lifemate. Prowl took a copy of the footage and made his way out of the command room, making his way towards Optimus' office and dropping it off before making his way towards his and Jazz's quarters, he was afterall, off-duty now.

Jazz grinned as he looked up at Prowl, his head tilting to the side. "Ready to go?" Prowl asked, reaching out and taking Jazz by the hands, lifting him up to his feet. Jazz smiled and nodded. "Yeah, the Jazz man is ready as ever! Let's go see if Ratchet's ready. You know, i think he and Terri've been secretly seeing each other or something you know? He doesn't usually go out this much. Also we usually have to force him to go recharge.." Jazz said with a small grin.

"Indeed, all it takes is a little call to Terri and Ratchet's off on his way to recharge." Prowl with a rare smirk that he only allowed Jazz to see. "Would you belive, that during the entire meeting, It was extreamly hard to understand Terai and Percepter once they got started? And i do belive i caught Ratchet and Terri stealing glances at each other." Prowl said with a smile.

"I wonder what Terri tells 'im.." Jazz mused as they made their way down the hallway, towards the repair bay. "I have no clue, Ratchet'd never tell, and neither will Terri. It's like, a secret between them." Prowl said, standing outside the entrance to 'Ratchet's Domain' as Jazz wandered into the fray, where Ratchet and Sunstreaker were arguing, big surprise, not.

"I don't have the TIME Sunstreaker, and if you don't stop being a pain in my aft, i'm going to repaint you yellow-green!" Ratchet threatend, narrowing his optics at Sunstreaker. "You wouldn't dare!" He cried, hand snaping over the tinyest of scratches upon his left arm. "Wouldn't i?!" Ratchet retorted before looking over at Jazz as he came in.

"Hey Ratch'man, it's time to go. Don't wanna be later than we already are." Jazz said with a grin. Ratchet blinked his optics a moment, looking almost agast, probably annoyed that no one told him it was time to go yet. "Go? Go where?" Sunstreaker said, hand still covering the scratch. "To a concert of course!" Jazz said waving to Sunstreaker.

Before Jazz could take three steps, the alarms began to ring, loudly so. "Aw man, of all the times! Teletran! Didn't you get the Memo?!" Jazz said almost sarcastically. "Well, we better go see what's up if Teletran keeps blareing like this without stopping." Ratchet said, sighing slightly. He was really looking forwards to that concert..He mumbled and grumbled in regular Ratchet like fashion as the four made their way to the control room.

)( Meanwhile, back with the four T's. )(

Terri tilted her head a moment as Terani and Terra were shouting something, before the wave hit them. Terri realy didn't remember what was going through her head, except for 'Where the HELL did that come from!' before the truck began flipping around, throwing Terani and Terra out of the bed, and out into the desert's sands.

It was a few moments later when Terri became self aware once more, looking to see that the truck was fine, of course it was, it was sitting comfortably on it's wheels. From what she could see, Terra and Terani were fine, gaping at something she couldn't see just yet, and Terai was strapped up in the truck, safe and sound, a bit passed out though.

Terri, unfortunately, and she grimaced when she thought of the lecture she was going to get from Terra about not wearing her seatbelt, had been tossed from the truck in the middle of the confusion. She reached up, the palm of her hand resting against her throbbing forehead. She pulled her hand back, and blinked dazedly at the blood there. 'Of course, no wonder my head hurts, i'd be surprised if it wasn't after getting tossed like that.'

Terri finally stood up, and turned her sapphire gaze to where Terani and Terra stood almost transfixed like. She caught herself before she could become the same, as she blinked at the large giant robots who stood in the middle of a crater like indention in the sand, and looking around all confused like. Then, a jet looking gold and silver transformer, Decepticon, she noted, yelled and plowed into the nearest Autobot, which seemed to snap them out of their daze and go about fighting as if they had before they were somehow brought to the area.

Terri stumbled over to her sisters, who were watching the fight as if it were some freaky V.I.P Pay-per-view show, and Terai finally seemed to come to as she came into view, looking as well. "You know, i think we're going to miss that gig of ours.." Terra said, looking around, before spotting the bleeding Terri. "What did i tell you! Grah, no seatbelt i bet!" She started, pacing around and looking at Terri.

"Hmm, by the looks of where she's cut, and the flow of the blood, i'd say she was hurtled through the windshield, head first, like a stone through a sheet of glass...only, her head wasn't as hard as a stone.." Terani said, inspecting Terri's forehead. "Would you guys stop it! I'm fine! Honestly!" Terri said with agitation, slapping away Terani and Terai's hands.

It wasn't too long before the Decepticons arrived, the ones we all know and secretly snicker at behind their backs- ((Or to their face if you've read any of RosePrincess1's stories))-err, the ones we all know and love. Megatron, in usual Megatron fashion, was demanding to know who these new transformers were, why they were here, and why the slag weren't any of the ones wearing Decepticon symbols, at least, what appeared as some sort of Decepticon symbol, listening to him.

It was around then, that the Autobots showed up, looking in somewhat confusion like the Decepticons were, at the new arrivals. "Hey Starstreaker! Look-it what i found! New pets!" A light blue and purple jet transformer called out, looking way too gleeful to see the four. He reached down, swiping Terra and Terani up in a hand, looking at them.

"What the zhwahr! Put me down you over grown-" Terra started up, and which was unconsciously sliding into a language that none but the four themselves knew, it was a quintuplet thing. The transformer, Torrant, raised an eyeridge at Terra, while Terani was calmly being held, giving a snicker every now and then according to something Terra said.

"What, is it cursing me or something?" He said, red optics narrowing as Terani arched a brow. "Oh, belive me, you'd have your audio receptors reduced to rust if you could understand a word she's saying." Terani said with a small smirk. "-and your mother was a trash compactor!" Terra ended with such enthusiasim, that Torrant would've aggreed if he hadn't known better, in which, he did, so that only made him scowl even more.

It was by then, that one of the Autobots, the new ones, had realized that Torrant was probably causing harm to some poor innocent, and rammed into him, causing him to lose his grip, and Terra to go into the Autobot's hands. Terani, unfortunately, he still had a grip on, and continued to do so, as he jumped up into the air, away from the Autobot, Slaptug, who gently held Terra in his hands, shielding the other two on the ground.

"Get your slaggin' aft back down here you fraggin' Decepti-scum!" The irate red and pink Autobot yelled up to the jet. "Ha! You'll have to do better than THAT you fragging Auto-bum!" Torrant yelled back, before darting away, out of firing range, and back to his other Decepticon 'buddies'.

)( Meanwhile. )(

"Snowstream! Maesu!" - "Silverstorm! Mita!" - "Mita Maesu!" Two voices called out admist the battle, and two mostly silver and white forms rushed together, the white and black one, Snowstream, grabbed the hands of the silver and white one's, Silverstorm, hands as she rushed past, her form hurtling towards the group of Decepticons, and her twin controlling the arc that she swung by in, her feet slamming forcefully into many of the Decepticons, but mostly a gold and white one, Starstreaker.

Silverstorm landed on her feet, and she pulled Snowstream, much like the way she had just been done, and got the rest of the group who had been crowding the small group of Autobots. Snowstream landed, and the two exchanged brief high-fives before the sided back to back, fists and blasters raised at the equally raised fists and blasters of the Decepticons who swarmed them.

"Surrender and you may live to serve me." The golden jet, Starstreaker, said, stepping into the ring of transformers, Decepticons moving out of her way, either fearfully or respectfully, possibly both. "Ha! It looks like-" "-you're loosing your touch-" "-you over grown-" "SILENCE!" Starstreaker yelled, whipping one of her cannons at the head of one of the twins. "You know it is futile to resist me-" - "Ha! You're not THAT attractive!" The twins interjected with smug grins.

Starstreaker growled and continued on, as if she hadn't been interrupted. "-I already have 3/4's of the universe! You...and your insignificant little..rag-tag...renegade...group..Is all that stands in my way of total universal domination. I -WILL- conquer that last 1/4th, BEFORE i cease to function. The only way for total univeral peace, is through ABSOLUTE domination! I shall bring the universe together, and there will be no more war! No more fighting!"

Starstreaker said, pacing and pausing, waving her cannon a moment in key punctuations to her speech. When, she had finished, every Decepticon under her command, slammed their fists against their chestplates and then into the air, giving a mighty cheer. "We're sorry to break it to you goldy,-" "-but we have other plans!" The two said, firing off every weapons system they had into the midst of the surrounding Decepticons.

)( With The Autobots )(

Everyone watched the warring groups, like it was some weird freaky, movie or something, unable to do much other than watch. The Decepticons were the same, only, Megatron was watching the fight with barely supressed amusement. "Hey! That was AWESOME! I wonder if i can learn that." Sideswipe said with a grin, having seen that odd manuver that the two had done. "Hey Optimus! Don't you think they need some ...help?" He said, trailing off as the entire area was filled with smoke and dust.

There were yells and cursing coming from within the cloud, a few snickers and someone yelling for some other people that they didn't know. It was a few moments later, that they heard whispering, but they couldn't see where it was coming from. "Take me over to Ratchet!" - "I don't know which one that is." - "That one over there!" Were heard, before a figure materialized infront of them, or rather, infront of Ratchet, holding the three humans.

There was what felt like an odd surge of energy before more figures appeared, looking around quietly. Someone almost yelled, before Silverstorm clamped a hand over their mouth, before hissing out a quiet "Shh! They can't see us! Do you want the Decepticons to -hear- us!" She said, before smiling apologetically at Bluestreak, who she had quieted.

Optimus had a moment to look around, noticeing that there was some sort of shimmery thing encircling them, with the newcomers around them in a circle. "We boosted up our M.S.U., or Mirage Stealth Units, so that we could cover you guys too. It enables us to hide from them, our E.S. or anything doesn't show, and it has a limited sound-proof barier."

"Meaning we can talk in whispers or normally, but not yelling or shouting, or raised voices." Snowstream explained, keeping a wary eye on the Decepticons, who were shouting on about where the Autobots went..both Decepticon factions. "We couldn't help but notice you guys were Autobots as well, and, us being us, we decided to come and hide you all too, not that you'd need it or anything." Silverstorm said with a shrug.

)( End Chapter )(

Please don't kill me. I saw it as good a place as any to leave off..i have a whole lot more planned, so R&R! About some of the things i don't explain in the story, there -will- be an explaination, but in the form of short ((I hope)) stories describing some things. For instance, How Terani knows a few certain transformers, ((you'll have to guess who!)), and the background story to the whole new group of transformers that made their way into this new story of mine. So, read, tell me your opinion (Review), and i'll answer as best i can! Without giving away this whacko plot of mine!

Untill later, zwahrioniwa!


	2. Chapter Two

Hello everyone! Yes, i'm sure that i'm probably going to get threatened for leaving off where i did, and that i better hurry the hell up with the second chapter. This story will be rated "M" for various reasons, cussing, possible violence, and gore and stuff, the usual. Some sexual situations, though i doubt in this chapter, maybe, not sure yet, and implications of some things, if you don't like, don't read. If you flame, all the better, i love a good fire burning of something, as i am a pyromaniac.

This story is sort of in relation to RosePrincess1's stories, but it is, however, an alternate story. I do have permission from RP1 to borrow Angel, and i hope i can get her as best i can. This story sorta takes place, if it were to ever take place withing RP1's timeline, after Crash And Burn, as that is the latest story i've read so far.

Also, please excuse any spelling errors or anything, i'm not very good at it, but i try my best; besides, i have no internet currently while writing the first chapter and much of this one, and i can't get ahold of my Beta readers so they can tell me things about my story thus far.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I don't own Angel either, RosePrincess1 does. I do, however, own Terri/Sprocket, Terani/Nightflame, Starstreaker, Silverstorm, Snowstream, Stopcross, Speedway, Slaptug, Wrench, Torrant, Terai, Terra, Heatwave, Tumble, Jumble, Fumble, Savage, and my cat prowl who i swear looks EXACTLY like Prowl, and the word 'zwahr' that is my word i made up a few years ago, so no takey my wordy.

Key: "Talking", 'Thinking', "**Communications link**", "_Bonded talk_", )( Scene Change)(, and ((Author Notes)).

)( Last Time )(

Optimus had a moment to look around, noticeing that there was some sort of shimmery thing encircling them, with the newcomers around them in a circle. "We boosted up our M.S.U., or Mirage Stealth Units, so that we could cover you guys too. It enables us to hide from them, our E.S. or anything doesn't show, and it has a limited sound-proof barier."

"Meaning we can talk in whispers or normally, but not yelling or shouting, or raised voices." Snowstream explained, keeping a wary eye on the Decepticons, who were shouting on about where the Autobots went..both Decepticon factions. "We couldn't help but notice you guys were Autobots as well, and, us being us, we decided to come and hide you all too, not that you'd need it or anything." Silverstorm said with a shrug.

)( Now )(

They chatted quietly with each other, while Silverstorm and Snowstream filled in Optimus on what had been happening in -their- world, before they had found themselves sucked into the air by a big bright ball of light, and then appeared where they had been. "It's a total mess back in our world. Where we come from, the Decepticons rule the universe, or most of it." Silverstorm said, a few "No way!"s and "You gotta be kidding me!"s were heard.

"Snowstream and i are the leaders of our little...'rag-tag renegade' group." Silverstorm said with a small smirk. "Heh, i just -love- the way Starstreaker words things." Snowstream interjected a moment, shaking her head a moment. "We -did- have a leader, Randomius Pryme, but he was a bit..crazy, so to speak, half the time he thought he was a Decepticon, but a few millenia ago he just..suddenly disappeared, and we haven't heard of him since."

"I see, that does make things seem a bit clearer now, how you suddenly appeared here. What about the Decepticons of your time?" Optimus asked, arms lightly crossed over his chestplate. "Ah, well, you know the yellow jet over there? That's Starstreaker, she's the leader of -our- Decepticons." Snowstream said, pointing over her shoulder as the said jet and Megatron were staring each other down, neither willing to be the first to give in, it looked like they might be there a while.

"You see, it's only the last few millenia that she's been in command. Before her, there was Gigatron, and boy, did he never give up. You see, Starstreaker used to be an Autobot, like us, and we other Autobots were kinda, okish, i guess, the Universe wasn't so whacked up and stuff. Then Gigatron lays optics on her, and keeps trying to get her over to his side, she always refused though.."

"And then?" Angel asked, sitting on Optimus' shoulder as she intently listened to to story. "We don't know what happened, there was this big fight, and Starstreaker went over to the Decepticon's side. We don't know why, but then, after a few hundred years of Gigatron's continus advances, she challenged him to a battle, one that could be viewed by both Autobot and Decepticon."

"Suffice to say, she tore him from joint to joint-" - "-probably alot of pent up aggression against him there.-" - "We all thought that it would be the end of it and all, but i guess we were all fools. Starstreaker took over, beat her subordinates into near perfection, and started taking over the universe. We were so used to Gigatron's amusing failures, that she caught everyone by surprise. And, i suppose that's it!" Silverstorm said with a small shrug.

)( While they were talking )(

Slaptug grinned and raised up Terri to Ratchet, who's left optic flickered a moment, probably in annoyance, and gently took Terri into his hand. "What the slag happend to you?" He demended, in a whisper, remembering the warning they were all given. "Truck's windshield. I'll be fine, it's only a little cut, it's stopped bleeding already." Terri said, relaxing a bit in Ratchet's grip, her arms folding over one of his fingers, and pillowing her head on her arms.

"I'm going to have a look at you anyways when we get back to base, you hear me?" He whispered down at her, a few transformers, like Sideswipe, Bluestreak, and Sunstreaker were looking curiously at the pair, while Jazz just grinned. "Uh huh. 'm-kay Ratch' Whatever you say, you're the doc..just be glad i don't feel good enough to argue the point with you."

"Now..i'm gonna rest my eyes a bit." She said with a yawn, indeed taking a nap there and then, making it impossible for Ratchet to protest any further. "So, does this mean that there isn't going to be a concert tonight?" Jazz asked Terra and Terai, who immediately started snickering and laughing. "I'll take that as a 'no' then?" He said with a grin on his face, watching the two in amusement.

)( With The Decepticons )(

Megatron and Starstreaker continued to stare each other down, Megatron growing more and more annoyed each second, and Starstreaker wearing a faint smirk. "I am Megatron/Starstreaker, leader of the Decepticons!" They said, at the exact same moment, causing each other to scowl and glare at the other. Starstreaker scoffed, her narrowed optics looking around a moment. "Earth..oh how i hated this place, i could've sworn i destroyed it hundreds of years ago." She said, optics still narrow.

"Nine hundred, fourty seven years, five monthes, two weeks, one day, twenty one hours, seventeen minutes, ten seconds, and thirty eight nano seconds ago." Spoke up a red and black with yellow highlights robot with a similar design to that of Soundwave's. "So i remember Heatwave, thank you though." Starstreaker said, turning her narrowed optics back to Megatron.

"It would seem, that we are no longer in our original universe...How interesting.." Starstreaker said to herself, still looking at Megatron. "So it would seem. You are Decepticon, and we are Decepticon, i think an alliance is in order?" He said with an arched eyeridge, watching as Starstreaker boldly walked her way towards him. "I would agree, Megatron, was it?" She asked, eyeridge arched as she crossed her arms over her chestplate.

"She's yellow! Why is she yellow?! Decepticon leaders aren't supposed to be that color!" Starscream started up, before Starstreaker glared at him. "You're annoying! Why do you have to be so slagging annoying?! You will shut up before i make you!" She said, in the same exact tone that Starscream had used.

"I'd like to see you try! Your Decepticons must be weak indeed if a FEMME is leading them." Starscream said, failing to notice that most of the mechs and femmes behind Starstreaker seemed to grow angry, at the insult to them, or their leader, it wasn't very sure. There was a flare of bright light, and Starscream was laying on the ground, chestplate smoking, and unconscious. "Don't talk about MY troops like that." She said with a growl, lowering her blaster.

She tucked her blaster away, before calmly looking at Megatron once more. "As we were saying?" She asked, eyeridge raised, while she observed the amused Megatron. "Ha! Do you know how many times Screamer gets blasted a day? Bet he never saw THAT coming!" One of Megatron's men said, possibly Rumble or Skywarp. "I belive we were discussing an, alliance. Come, we will return to base. Someone pick Starscream up." Megatron said as he took flight, the others following after him.

)( With The Autobots )(

"Geeze, took them long enough to leave." - "I swear this has been one of the worst days yet." The two started up, as Slaptug rubbed his chin. "If my memory serves me right, i'd say that the mission on Rizul 8 was worse i mean, heh, you two got into so much trouble there." Silverstorm and Snowstream had identical looks of horror upon their faces as they tackled the older mech.

"You will-" - "-never tell that story-" - "-ever again!" They said, sitting on him, who just laughed, causing Stopcross and Speedway to snicker. "Oh yeah, i say. I remember that mission all too well..don'tcha 'way?" Stopcross said with a smirk. "Heh, sure do. I think i even got PICTURES of it too!" He said with as much enthusiasim as he could.

"Gah! No! Don't!" They cried, jumping up and clasping their hands over their recpters, singing out a chorus of "LA!LA!LA!LA!"s before one tripped over a rock and the other tripped over her twin. The other Autobots looked on in amusment. "Heh, don't mind them, their always like that when the battle's over. But, Rizul 8 was one of their first leading missions, and..they got into a..sticky situation, in which we had to abandon our mission, and call backup for help." Slaptug said with a grin.

"Oh? I wanna hear!" Angel leaning forwards, smirking at a possible good tale, and maybe prank material. "Ah, it's not my place to tell you, everyone already knows if you wanna know about -that- particular mission, you'd have to ask them." He said, pointing to the now rough housing twins. "Grah! That's my leg!" - "No that's -MY- leg you slagging- ow!" - "Oh! You're right, that IS your leg!"

"And their supposed to be the leaders of your Autobots..?" Asked Prowl, an eyeridge raised. "Why yes, yes they are. Their very well at it too. It's usually when their -not- in a battle that their well..goofing off, to say the least." Stopcross said with a shrug, keeping an optic on the two while shuffling through subspace and picking out a gun looking thing.

Sunstreaker and Tracks eyed Slaptug, wondering the same thing. "How come you've got pink on you?" Tracks asked, in his usual annoying like personality. "Because, for one, pink is the happiest color there is, two, people, particularly femmes get a kick out of it, and three, only a -real- mech can wear pink..or so i've been told." He said with a grin. "Ha! Those ain't the reasons and you know it 'Tug. But i'll let -you- be the one to tell the real reason." Stopcross said as she was examining the gun she held.

"I got neon green, what about you 'cross?" - "I got neon yellow, a hundred rounds, you?" - "Same. Shall we?" - "We shall." The two conversed, raising their guns, and with the sound of 'BLAM!BLAM!BLAM!' and 'KLUNK!KLUNK!KLUNK!', two cries of horror went up. "My PAINT!" - "My EYE! Speedwa- GAGKT!" Silverstorm was cut off, spitting neon green paint from her mouth, gave Speedway the dirtiest look any of the Autobots've seen on anyone..except maybe Sunstreaker.

"What...are they doing?" A wide eyed Bluestreak asked, watching as Stopcross and Speedway continued to fire paintballs at the two twins, who were jumping and ducking around in an almost dance like way. Slaptug snorted and took a seat on a nearby rock, watching the twins. "It's like an after battle excercise. They do it all the time."

"While those two," He said, pointing to the twins, "Usually are front lines, their the ones who get the slag beaten out of them. They usually go and well, fight. Those two," here he paused again, to point to the shooters. "Are kinda like snipers i guess you can say. If they feel they don't get enough in-battle action, they usually whip out their paintball guns and start pelloting the twins."

"Why..?" Bluestreak asked, turning his optics to the twins. "Well, frankly, it makes them happy. All four of them. The shooters get to have fun shooting things, and the twins get to run around like crazed Sharktabots, while all four of them use it as an excercise to see how much they can improve. It helps to make them faster, more agile, and better shooters. Sometimes when there hasn't been any action in a while, they switch to numbing pellots, and see how fast the twins take before they eventually go down." He said with a shrug.

"Is that, healthy?" - "Man you guys are weird." - "We should probably be heading back to base, who knows what the Decepticons are up to." Optimus said at last, silently watching the twins. "You are welcome to join us if you wish." He said, watching as Stopcross and Speedway finally ran out of bullets.

"That would be mighty fine, i suspect we'll follow here in a minute, tally-up and all. I swear, their like a bunch of eternal teenagers." Slaptug said with a wide grin. Watching as the shooters inspected their 'targets' making them turn around and stuff. "Ha! I win again Speedway!" Stopcross said with a grin, watching as the two wiped the paint from their forms.

"You KNOW you didn't have to shoot me in the face...TWICE.." Silverstorm said with a slight growl, flicking paint from her optic, and spitting it from her mouth. "God, that stuff tastes nastier than the stuff they serve at Zuril 2" - "Slag, don't remind me, that stuff was horrible." - "If you ladies are finished, we can all go now?" Slaptug said, motioning over to where Bluestreak had been set to lead the way for the five of them.

)( Autobot Base )(

"It's so..so.." - "So...ORANGE.." - "Exactly." Silverstorm and Snowstream said, looking around the base with wide optics. "You kinda get used to it after a while. Though, i can't remember seeing a building that wasn't orange..Except maybe the Decepticon ones, they use purple." Bluestreak said, reaching up to rub the side of his head a moment.

"We always used red, while our Decepticons used a blue color. See, our symbols are darker than yours," Silverstorm said, pointing to her chest, as her Autobot symbol was indeed a darker shade of red than the ones Bluestreak and the others used. "Yeah, not sure if you noticed, Starstreaker and them, they had blue colored Decepticon symbols, while i noticed that your Decepticons had purple, was it?" Snowstream said, rubbing her upper right arm a moment.

"Uh, yeah. I guess i wasn't really paying attention. I didn't really notice, but our Decepticons have purple on their symbols." Bluestreak said, his face darkening just a bit. "Anyways. That over there," Here he paused to point over to a building that was outside of the main facility. "Is Wheeljack's workshop. If you value anything, particularly your paint, don't go in there. It has explosions regularly."

"Explosions are awesome though." Snowstream said with a grin, "Especially when it's a Decepticon being blown up." Bluestreak gave a weak smile, leading them inside of the base. "Why's there a hole in the ceiling?" Silverstream asked, head tilted up to look through it to the rim of the volcano. "Errr..well..i..ask Prowl about it? Anyways, that's the main lounge over there.." He said, showing them around the Ark.

)( Decepticon Base )(

"You know, you can put me down now..It's not like i have anywhere to run, and if there were, there's about a hell of alot of Decepticons around here to capture me again." Terani said in a bored tone, her elbow propped up on one of Torrant's fingers that held her in his fist; her chin resting in the crook of the palm of her hand.

Torrant turned his narrowed red optics down at Terani, giving her a squeeze with his fist. She of course, didn't say anything, only tapping her fingers with her free hand against his fist. Terani blinked, before giving a small grin, waving over to Skywarp. "Hey Warpedsky!" She called out, causing him to turn around and look at her.

It was a moment before a grin slid upon his face. "Hey fleshy! Long time no see. Wanna go see what Thundercracker's up to?" He asked as he peered down at Terani. "Sure! I just have to get out of here first.." She said, before a spout of flames surrounded her, causing Torrant to yell in surprise and drop her, directly into Skywarp's hand.

"I still don't know how you do that." He said, walking away as he set her on his shoulder. "Hey! Give it back! I caught her! She's -my- pet!" Torrant said to Skywarp, to blinked at him. "No, because, for one, she's already someone else's pet, aren't'cha 'Rani?" Terani scowled a moment, crossing her arms.

"I'm not anyone's pet!" She growled out. "Uh huh, you keep telling yourself that. Megatron wants your report anyways." Skywarp said, turning down a corridor and taking her somewhere else, leaving Torrant to fume while their voices got farther and farther away. "I'll get you back..and you'll be -my- pet." He grumbled, turning away to go find the rest of his team.

"Geeze, who does he think he is, claiming me as his 'pet'? Why i aughta.." She grumbled from her perch on Skywarp's shoulder. "Ha, he can't have you. Because, you're OUR pet." He said with a grin, causing Terani to give a small smile. "You know, if i could, i'd wipe that grin off your face, but then again, a no grinning Skywarp would mean the end of the world, wouldn't it?"

"No, it just means we'll be able to get some actual work done." Thundercracker said as they entered in the Seeker's quarters. "It's your turn to stand guard 'Warp, let me take Terani for reporting." He said, plucking the girl from the black and purple jet and sitting her on his shoulder instead.

"Aww man, well, see ya later 'Rani! Tell me what happened later!" He said before he made his way out the door. "Let me collect my things real quick, then we can go." Terani said, rummaging around the main room, before she came back with several blueprint looking things, and a cd.

"Allright, let's go make this report, shall we?" She asked as Thundercracker picked her up and carried her into the main war room, where Megatron and Soundwave awaited. "You're late." Megatron said, watching as Thundercracker deposited Terani on a catwalk thing with human sized controls by it. "I was..held up..so to speak."

Terani walked over to the controls, slipping in the cd and tapping a few buttons. A large screen off to the side flared up, with a video recording of the events taken place earlier. "As i informed you last time, that Terai and Terri were in the process of building an Energon Generator. This is one of their first attempts at it, and, as you can see, it has failed." She said, pointing towards the imploded machine on the screen.

"I'm fairly certain that humans are unable to build such compilcated mechanics such as an Energon Generator. But, i have, without the notice to my siblings, brought you the blueprints for such a machine. Afterall, with such intelect of those such as Yourself, Soundwave, and the Constructicons, even Starscream, if he got his priorities straight." She said, trailing off a moment.

"With such intelect, i'm certain that you could review the blueprints, and actually do it correctly." Terani said, placing the blueprints on a scanner projector that showed up on other screens around the room. "Excelent Terani. And you're certain that they know not of this?" Megatron asked/demanded.

"I am as certain as i am human. Speaking of which..How long untill 'it' will be done, if you don't mind my asking?" Terani asked, her form casually leaning against the railing of the catwalk. "Relax Terani, 'it' will be done shortly. You have kept up for more than ten times your promises for our bargain. Your request shall be honored for such diligent work."

"No, Megatron. I am the one who should be honored. It has been nothing but a pleasure working for the Decepticons, and under the command of an excellent leader such as yourself, Lord Megatron." Terani said, giving Megatron one of her rare smiles. "Well said Terani. I have no furthor use of you at the moment, so you can go off and do whatever it is that humans do untill i call for you." Megatron said, rising from his seat, Soundwave soon after.

"One more thing, Megatron?" She asked, standing straight. "May i borrow Skywarp for the evening. I have a few tests i would like for him to help me out with. He seemed rather energectic today." She said with a small grin. "Very well, you may borrow my seeker, just bring him back in one peice." Megatron said, leaving the room.

"Hey Soundie, say 'hey' to the little guys for me will you?" She asked, settling on Thundercracker's shoulder. "Affirmitive." Was his brief reply before he too went out the door. "So why Skywarp?" Thundercracker asked, making his way back to the seeker's quarters and waiting for Skywarp to come back.

"Well, for one, he's the one who usually helps me with my experiments and stuff, Starscream says it's a waste of time, and you'd rather do something else. Besides, he seemed really hyper today." She said with a grin, watching as Thundercracker gave a small grimace. "Right, he should be here any moment now, i'm going to go see how Screamer's doing." He said, sitting Terani on a ledge that had human sized things on it and walking out the door.

)( Autobot Base, Next Day )(

Those who were in the repair, or med. bay were trying hard not to snicker or laugh, or even smirk for fear that they might be the ones to have the glares that Ratchet and Terri were giving each other. "Ratchet." - "Terri." - "I will NOT be cooped up in here where i'm not allowed to do ANYTHING!" Terri said, crossing her arms across her chest and glaring defiantly at Ratchet who was giving her his best 'Stay or i'll weild you to the recharge berth' look.

Of course Ratchet couldn't do such to Terri, as she was human. "It was just a scratch! And a bump!" Terri protested, her eyes narrowing even more. "And who knows what it might have done to that soft brain of yours!" Ratchet said, his optics narrowing as his fists settled against his waist.

"What?! Now you're saying i'm stupid!" Terri roared, her arms dropping from her side to have her hands ball into fists. "That's not what i ment and you KNOW it Terri!" Ratchet said, wanting to shake her in frusteration. "Do i Ratchet?! As far as i knew, Terai was the only mind reader i knew!" She said, which then resulted in the two to start arguing, loudly so.

"Ah, young love. So carefree, energetic. So-" - "You stay out of this!" Both Terri and Ratchet roared at Jazz, who just grinned and waved at the two. "So you DO admit you love each other!" Jazz said, stopping them right in the middle of what they were arguing about. "WHAAAAT!" The two yelled, Terri going extreamly bright, and Ratchet's face darkening as well, though it was hard to tell if it was from embarrassment, or anger.

Jazz snickered as he watched the two fumble for words, before something smacked into Jazz. "Hey! No need to throw things!" He said, looking in the direction it came from, only to find no one there. "Hey now Terri, that wasn't very nice to do." Jazz said, flicking the bit of metal away from him, and over into the scrap bin that was nearby.

Sunstreaker snorted a moment, looking over at Jazz "Have you gone slagging crazy? He wasn't anywhere near you." He said, before something or someone snatched away his shining cloth. "Hey!" He yelled, snatching it out of thin air before he blinked his optics, poking out at the air, thinking someone was playing a trick on him. "Ok, who did it?"

"Me, of course." Terri said with a small grin of her own. "Because, you see, while i may not be very good at it, or use it often, i DO have the ability to move objects i want. Or Telekinesis. But it's limited to the size of things, like your rag, or that bit of metal. Small things, you know." Terri said with a shrug.

"Then how come you didn't use it to protect that head of yours?" Ratchet asked, glaring at Terri. "Too fast. Too sudden. Not enough time or warning for me to do so, or i would've you know." Terri said before sitting down with a small sigh, finally giving in to Ratchet..for the moment.

It was about an hour when Ratchet realized the med bay was quiet. Almost -too- quiet. His optics shifted around as he heard some odd sounds, wondering what the slag it was. He walked around the facility, untill he found the culprit, or culprits. He narrowed his optics down at Terri, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and surprisingly, Jazz, as they sat on a recharge berth, the transformers in 'mini' mode, as they held what appeared small flip out things with wires connecting them all.

"What the slag are you all doing?!" Ratchet asked, his optics narrowing even more. "Well, you said i couldn't go anywhere, and them two," here, Terri paused a moment, to point to the twins, "Were confined to med bay as well. We were zwahring bored, and Jazz came to give us some company." Terri said as she stared intently at the screen to the GBASP ((i don't own, but i DO have one of my own!)), where there were several fighters running around on the screen beating each other into pulp, or so it seemed.

"I can SEE that, but WHY." Ratchet said, crossing his arms over his chest, watching them. "Would you rather i be yelling and cussing, waking probable patients who need their rest, and those two making as much if not more of a ruckus, and Jazz, well..he's off-duty right now and helping to bring peace to your beloved medical facility." Terri said just as a large 'BOOM!' was heard from outside.

The four gamers, and the irate doctor paused a moment, before going back to what they were doing, as from the sounds they heard, Wheeljack had blown himself up again..or someone blew him up while messing with something of his. There was a series of sounds, before Terri's screen flashed 'WINNER!' on it, and Sunstreaker started cussing, while Sideswipe snickered and Jazz rubbed the back of his neck.

"Man o' man Terri. I'm inclined to join Sides' and Sunny here just to see if you can take all of us on!" Jazz said with a small grin. "What are you playing anyways?" Ratchet said, peeking over Terri's shoulder. "Sonic Battle." Were the simultanious answers as Terri cracked her knuckles and grinned at the three. "Wanna try your theory out Jazz? I'm sure Swipers and Streakers need all the help they can get." Terri said, causing Sunstreaker to glare at her.

"I bet you wouldn't be so good at it in a -real- fight." Sunstreaker said, almost smugly. "Nah, not really. I'm sure you can wipe the floor with me; i'm not a very good fighter." Terri said with a shrug. "Geeze, what kind of guy are you, if you don't know how to fight?" Sideswipe said, smirking with his brother. Jazz started to smirk, and Ratchet almost laughed, but he turned away and went off to do something else, but watched silently out of the corner of his optic.

"Well, considering that i'm not even male at all. I'd say i can be pretty damned anything i want." Terri said with a small grin. "Wait, what?" Sideswipe said, blinking his optics at Terri. "Alright, if you wanna know a little secret. I'm a girl." She said with a growing smirk. "Just because i cut my hair short, wear baggy clothing, and have a voice that doesnt sound overly girly, doesn't make me a guy."

"Ok, so you're a girl, pretending to be a guy?" Sunstreaker asked, eyeing her. Terri snickered a moment, shrugging. "No, not really. It was other people who thought me male, and i just never corrected them. Just don't tell my fans, alright, let them have their fantasies of my wonderful cuteness." Terri said, causing Ratchet to snort over where he was cataloging some things.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked at each other, then started snickering and laughing. "Man, you humans! You're so weird!" Sideswipe snickered out, grinning as Terra walked into the med. bay, a mini laptop computer in arm while she typed with the other. "Yo Terri! You got some fans outside the Ark wanting to see you!" Terra called before she started to go back outside.

"Wait! Is it the dark haired girl with the annoying voice, and the tanned guy with odd hair and stuff?" Terri called to her sister as she walked out. Terra paused a moment, blinking before nodding a moment. "Yeup, your 'biggest fans'. Don't disappoint now." She said as she walked back out. Terri, meanwhile, was cursing and looking around.

"What's the matter with you?" Sunstreaker said, watching her in amusement. "Fucking stalkers! I SWEAR! i'll NEVER get rid of them! It's like they know where i am all the time, and they won't EVER leave me be! Ratchet! Hide me!" Terri yelled as the others snickered.

Ratchet picked up Terri, smirking a moment. "And why shouldn't i let you see your adoring fans?" He asked, lofting an eyeridge. "Because then i won't get the rest and relaxation of healing if i do?" Terri said, giving him the puppydog eyed look. Ratchet snorted and walked out of the med. bay shaking his head. "Humans, so weird..but i'll hide you where no one'd ever think to look for you." He said, his voice trailing off as he got farther away.

Jazz grinned and looked at the twins, who had grabbed up the GBASP and were battling it out once more. "Well, perhaps i should go see these people, shall i?" He said mostly to himself, jumping from the berth and growing to his normal size, heading out of the med. bay to go see those 'fans' of Terri's.

)( End Chapter )(

Well, there goes the end of this chapter! I'm working on the next. I may be a bit slow, but, as it is, i'm working on one of my other stories as well, so i'm trying to get both done. If things seem a bit confusing, don't worry. I have -everything- planned out. So it -should- go a bit better once i can smooth out all the little peices and stuff, and work them into a hopefully readable story for people everywhere to enjoy.

I -will- finish this story, even if i have to force myself to do so. Because people, particularly my sisters and friends, will probably strangle me if i leave off another story without finishing it. But i would be inclined to try to get chapters done faster, if i got alot of really nice reviews to tell me how i'm doing, and what people think of my story.

So, untill next time. Zwahrioniwa!


	3. Chapter Three

-Sighs and runs a hand through her hair-. Hey guys, it's me again. This chapter would already be up, if my old computer hadn't broken, with all of my stories and chapters on the c drive, which i can't access for whatever reason it is. I'll do my best to get the chapters i had written in my stint of no internet time..which was quite a few..

I love my new computer, but i miss my old one..why..WHY did i have to get a virus and have the damned thing BREAK when i was trying to fix it on the damned inside..Note to self, be very careful when re-arranging the order in which your drives are in your pc..and that they won't slip out of your hand and crack about ten dozen odd things when it falls inside of the tower.

Anyways, i won't ramble on anymore, i'm just going to have to try to remember what i had wrote, and if it isn't what i had originally, i'm sorry. There will be a surprise, or two, in this chapter, so read and find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I don't own Angel either, RosePrincess1 does. I do, however, own Terri/Sprocket, Terani/Nightflame, Starstreaker, Silverstorm, Snowstream, Stopcross, Speedway, Slaptug, Wrench, Torrant, Terai, Terra, Heatwave, Tumble, Jumble, Fumble, Savage, and my cat prowl who i swear looks EXACTLY like Prowl, and the word 'zwahr' that is my word i made up a few years ago, so no takey my wordy.

Key: "Talking", 'Thinking', "**Communications link**", "_Bonded talk_", ") Secret twinly language talk thing (" )( Scene Change)(, and ((Author Notes)).

)( Last Time )(

Ratchet picked up Terri, smirking a moment. "And why shouldn't i let you see your adoring fans?" He asked, lofting an eyeridge. "Because then i won't get the rest and relaxation of healing if i do?" Terri said, giving him the puppydog eyed look. Ratchet snorted and walked out of the med. bay shaking his head. "Humans, so weird..but i'll hide you where no one'd ever think to look for you." He said, his voice trailing off as he got farther away.

Jazz grinned and looked at the twins, who had grabbed up the GBASP and were battling it out once more. "Well, perhaps i should go see these people, shall i?" He said mostly to himself, jumping from the berth and growing to his normal size, heading out of the med. bay to go see those 'fans' of Terri's.

)( Chapter Start )(

Jazz wandered to the main entrance, looking down at Terai and two other humans, one a male, the other female. 'Well, considering i know Terri, it's hard to tell now-a-days.' He mused to himself, pausing as he felt a murmer at the back of his mind, Prowl. He silently reassured Prowl that everything was fine, and to go back to filing his paperwork.

The two were arguing with Terai, who just seemed to frown more and more, before her frown turned into a scowl at what the girl said. "It's true! I can prove it! Tell her Vene!" She said, looking at the guy. "It is, Myra is pregnant with Terri's child." Jazz couldn't help the slight smirk that formed upon his face, knowing very well that it was impossible, as Terri was a girl.

Terai, however, seemed to flip at the comment, and Jazz proceeded to be amazed, as he had NEVER seen Terai angery. "That, i'm afraid, is IMPOSSIBLE! Because, when we were children, Terri was in an accident, and can NEVER have children." Terai said, crossing her arm and glaring at the two. "Go scam your way into someone else's lives, because we're through. If i ever see you again, i'll have you banned from the concerts, AND get a restraining order." Terai said, walking off.

"You'll regret this! I swear it!" The girl yelled, scowling and grabbing the guy by the arm, the two leaving with dark faces. "I hate those people. Well, i need to go talk to Terri and the others, we need to see about getting some practicing done before our concert later." Terai said, waving to Jazz, who waved back and decided to go see what Prowl was up to, probably doing paperwork.

)( A Few Hours Later )(

Terri nodded as she kept in beat with the music that was starting, the four were practicing for a concert they had in a day or so. Terra started up with her drumming, while Terai worked the special effects; Terani working her guitar as she smirked a bit. Terri started to play her bass guitar as the music intensified, before she started to sing.

"I can't help but wait untill you walk through the door, and can't help but feel a little sore. I can't take these meetings anymore, what is it that brings us together?" She yelled out on key words, as Terani started up her part. "You act so WEAK! So simple and MEEK! What else can i dooo?! If you can't step up when i start up, then you better get out of the **WAY**!" She yelled out, swaying slightly to the tune.

"You love to think you're someone! When in fact you're no onnnneeee! You act so superior. You always make me feel so inferior! With every blow you give, i can't help but take them, it always makes me feel so SICK! You love to take away my DREAMS! My LOVE! Even my LIFE as i lay in a pool of BLOOD!" Terri yelled out, eyes closed.

"I'm your angel of death!" Terani yelled, looking at Terri. "More like a DEMON!" Terri yelled back, looking at Terani. "You're always so weak, what can i do?!" - "Why don't you leave me alone?!" - "It's the only way i can make you strong!" - "One day it'll be differant, i'll be the one to walk away!" - "You know you'll never be able to walk, you too weak to do anything but lie down and take what i give to yooouuu!" Terani and Terri yelled to each other, before the music died down.

"Allright, next song." Terai said, flipping through the sheets of music. "What about that new one we're working on?" Terani asked, the four not noticing as a few people snuck in to listen to their practice, like Jazz, Blaster, and even Ratchet. "I suppose, we need to work on that one." Terai said, looking at Terri, who shrugged. They made sure their instruments stayed in tune before they started doing a few practice chords.

Terri grabbed the microphone stand, even though it wasn't on, with both hands, head bowed as she idly tapped her index fingers to the time that was to start up. As Terani started up, her heel began to move up and down in the time. Terra began soft drummings as Terai started up her little DJ things, and Terani began to modulate her guitar faster. As the music got to a point, Terri's head snapped up, eyes open as she held the mic stand.

"Trapped in a place so dark, that even the air seems black, i close my eyes and remember a time before when, you were here. You used to be so sweet, letting me be with you, even when others told me it was wrong, but i didn't heed their warnings. I used to be so innocent, so carefree, but now as i look at myself, i see a person i didn't know was me." Terri sang, her body swaying to the music.

"Why did you have to go? Wasn't i good enough for you? I never could take a no, why couldn't you take me too? I continue to sit in the dark, crystaline tears falling without my knowing. My head bows back, a silver flash in the dark, and crimson fluid begins to flow, all the while my own pulse slowing. Tell me why you had to go? It doesn't seem very fair and i just hope you'd meet me there." She sang, eyes closing as she ran her hands through her hair.

"As my eyes open once more, i come to realize that i'm no longer in the dark, but a place full of white. People gather around me, talking, but i just sit there and ignore them, why did they stop me from joining you? As i listen to the sounds, i feel sick in my stomach, it twists and knots, before i push them all away. I don't care what they have to say. I just hope that one day, they will let me do as i may, but right now, they make me do as they say." She almost choked as her eyes watered, but she forced them back as she continued.

"It's been a long time since you've gone, i don't know myself anymore. But i've stopped trying to join you, because they won't let me go. What is it that they call it, for these people who are always around me, and won't let me leave...is it..family..? Yes, family, perhaps there would be a reason to stay afterall, i'm sure they miss you too..But untill it's my time to go, i won't see you...my brother." She finished, finally letting the tears that she had restrained to fall from her eyes.

"I've never heard THAT one before.." Jazz whispered to Ratchet and Blaster, who nodded. "It must be new, or something, if you hadn't heard it before now." Ratchet said, looking at them, while keeping an optic on the silently crying Terri. "...Terri seems so disturbed by the song, and it makes me wonder if there's actually something that it's really about.." Blaster whispered.

"God.." Terri whispered, falling into a sit on the floor, hands moving to her hair as she hid her face in her knees. "We shouldn't have done that one..." Terra said, dropping her drumsticks to crouch by her older sister. Terra put her hands on Terri's shoulders as they tensed up, Terra shooting a glare at Terani, who had suggested the song, probably knowing it would get to Terri.

"Don't look at me like that, it's not MY fault that Terri is still weak enough to get bothered by something from so long ago." Terani said with a roll of her eyes, putting away her guitar. "I guess practice is over." She said sarcastically, shouldering her guitar case and walking out the door. Terai crouched by Terri as well, wrapping her arms around her younger sister. "It's allright now."

"What's going on?" Ratchet asked, standing over them a moment before kneeling infront of Terri, who wouldn't look at anyone of them and was rocking back and forth. Ratchet looked at Terra and Terai as Terri began rapidly muttering something in a language he didn't know, and glanced back at Jazz and Blaster, who only shrugged, because they didn't know either.

") I didn't mean to..I swear, i didn't mean to..(" She said, looking up at Terai. ") Of course you didn't, don't let Terani poison your mind into that again. It wasn't anyone's fault, it was an accident. (" Terai said, eyes narrowing at her older sister's name. ") But he wouldn't have...not if i hadn't wanted..(" Terri said, hugging her knees to her chest tightly, nails digging through the faberic of her pants to her skin.

") Don't make us have to make you cut your nails as short as they can go again..(" Terra warned, frowning at Terri, who hugged her knees even tighter."Terrance.." Terri mumbled, hands going through her hair again. "I have to...to...to get some air!" Terri said, trying to get up, but Terai and Terra held her down, knowing full well that Terri didn't need to be alone.

"Let...GO!" She yelled at them, struggling up to stand, where she shouldered them, gently, out of her way. "Be back later." She said, running out of the lounge they borrowed when they stayed at the Ark. "Grah! Terri! You BETTER!" Terai yelled after her sister, who flipped onto a bike, ignoring the helmit and started it up, hands gripping the handles and blasted out away from the Ark, trying to clear her head.

"Great..i bet she didn't even put on the helmit.." Terra muttered, arms crossing over her chest. "What was all of that the slag about?" Ratchet asked, staring at the two, and they felt like they should explain..maybe it was the perfected stare that Ratchet gave them, or because they knew Terri probably wouldn't tell him herself, and that the two cared for each other.

"Well, the basics of it is that we had an older brother, his name was Terrance, he was a few years older then we were. Terri was like his little shadow, and she was his favorite of us, which we didn't really mind, but Terani was always jealous, she wanted brother to herself. Anyways, Terrance and Terri had been helping our parents on some experiments, they were scientists, and Terri wanted a thing from another table. Terrance went to go get it for her, and there was something that went wrong on a table near the two, and it exploded."

"Terrance was closer to the blast than Terri was, and he was killed. Terri barely survived herself, and she was in such bad condition that the doctors had to remove parts of her, because one, they were heavily contaminated by chemicals, and two, they would never work properly again. Thus why Terri seems grouchy when the subject of kids come up, because she can't have any of her own."

"It was also after the accident, that Terri cut her hair short and pretended to be a guy. Terani always blaimed her for Terrance's death, and when she started dressing like him, Terani and Terri began a very...painful and ..violent relationship. Terani's put Terri in the hospital many times, and she almost seems to take pride on how much she could hurt Terri at times." Terai said, putting away her equipment.

"It's also when Terri tried to kill herself for a few times, that's kinda why we didn't want her to run out like that, by herself at least." Terra said, packing up her drums. "That's terrible...So that song..?" Ratchet asked. "Terri's been writing it for years, she finally got it finished not too long ago, and everytime we play it..usually this happens, Terra and I are wary to play it at a concert.." Terai said.

Terai had an odd look come across her face for a moment, her eyes closing as she seemed to think. "Terri will be fine. She's just gone off to blow off some steam. She assures me that she wouldn't do anything to harm herself, but couldn't make any promises on hurting Terani." Terai said with a small smile, but knew that Terri and Terani shouldn't get into one of their fights, not now at least.

"Well i better get back to the med bay. I need to go check up on Bluestreak. Boy needs to learn how to stop jumping infront of laserfire." Ratchet said with a slight grumble. "Jazz-man goes on duty in five minutes, so i better get on going, so i won't be late." Jazz said with a small grin, waving to the two women and walking on out the door. "..Duty? Aww man! I totally forgot! I was supposed to be in the control room ten minutes ago!" Blaster said, rushing out of the lounge, leaving Terra and Terai to pack up their things by themselves.

It was later that night when Jazz, walking by the lounge heard guitar music, and peeked in there, seeing Terri, nodding her head in concentration as she played her guitar with what Jazz thought was anger. Dun...Dun..Da-da-da-dun. Dun. Dun. Da da da da da da DUN. DUN DUN. DUN DUN DA DA DA DUN DA DUN! "You better back the fuck off, or give me zanazon to keep me calm. Because you don't want to see me when i let loose. Stay the fuck away! Stay away! Pray that you don't meet me all alone in the dark, because i'd royally fuck you up, from all this anger for you i have. For all the pain you've given me i'll give back a hundred fold, because you've made me beyond mad."

"Stay the fuck away! Stay away! You better stay away! Because you'll regret pissing me off! STAY AWAY!" She yelled out the last part, plucking her string so forcibly that she broke it. "Grah! Shit! Note to self..try not to break guitar strings.." She said to herself, sighing. She set down her guitar and turned around, only to jump, staring at Jazz. "Woah! Didn't see ya there Jazz-man. I was, trying out some music for a song in my head." She said with a small smile. "Yea' I kinda guessed that." He said with a wry smile.

"Feel like a little bit of company?" He asked, sitting down on a human-sized couch, in mini-mode of course. "Yeah, why not?" She said, sitting down, though her foot still tapped to the beat in her head. "Where'd you run off earlier today?" He asked, watching her as she pulled a backpack to her and pulled out a bottle of..something, and began to drink it. "The only place i could let it all out." She said, taking another drink of a small bottle of rum she had aquired. "A dance club." She added afterwards at Jazz' questioning look.

"Aren't you a bit young to drink that stuff?" He asked, having finally noticed the label on the bottle. "Nope, not anymore. As of, one hour and thirteen minutes ago, i turned twenty one..the legal human age to drink alcohol." She said, taking another drink. "Of course, legal age never stopped me before." She said with a small grin to Jazz, who chuckled.

It was about probably five in the morning, as Prowl was walking by one of the lounges, that he heard music, and people talking. He paused, stepping into the lounge as Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Slaptug, Speedway, and Ratchet looked up at him. Ratchet was watching the others silently, while Jazz grinned at Prowl. He paused, looking at a small group who was dancing over to the side, seeing Snowstream and Stopcross dancing together, while Silverstorm was dancing with Terri, who was showing them some of her favorite Earthstyle dancing.

He turned to look at Jazz, before he quickly looked at Terri, optics widening a fraction before he looked at Jazz. "Yeah, flexible, isn't she?" He said with a grin, his gaze traveling over to Ratchet, who was enraptured with Terri's dancing, before looking back to Prowl and giving him an even larger grin. "Allright, it's MY turn, let me show you how it's done." Terra said, making Prowl look questioningly at Jazz, who just grinned even more, and, Prowl had a brief thought that if Jazz' grin could get any wider, then he would out-grin the cheshire cat.

"I think i've had enough." Stopcross said with a chuckle, disentangling herself from Snowstream, who took her sister as her new partner instead as Stopcross went to sit down by Speedway. Prowl stood in the room, beside Jazz, as he watched the going ons of the, for lack of better words, dance contest. "Don't worry, everyone here's off duty." Jazz murmered to Prowl, who silently nodded, staring at Terri.

He had never before seen her without a long sleeved shirt, and was trying to count how many scars he could see, but, they kept moving and it was nearly impossible. "Heh, Terri had a little bit to drink tonight.." Jazz said as Ratchet moved over near them, still watching Terri himself, but, not for the reasons Prowl was. Terri, currently, had removed her goggles, and had replaced them with a pair of silver colored shades.

She had started dancing earlier, and felt a little hot, so she had removed her long sleeved shirt, not really at all bothered without it on, as she had on a black tank top that showed off her stomach. She had, when in the dancing mood, changed out her baggy blue pants for a pair of dark leatherish pants. Terri herself, had always enjoyed working out, so it wasn't a surprise that she had a very atheletic figure. "I like her tattoo." Jazz said with a smile, having noticed it a while back.

Terri had a dark blue and black, well, dragon, from what Jazz could see of it, that came up from under the cover of her pants, circled her waist, before it went upwards under the back of her shirt, and part of it went over her shoulder, but he had no idea which part it was. Terri and Terra were currently, dancing close to each other, Terra's back up against Terri's front as Terri's hands slid over her thighs to her hips and stomach, then up along her sides.

Terra meanwhile was moving along with Terri as they swayed to the music, her left hand having went up behind her, to slide her fingers through Terri's hair and hold the back of her head. Her right hand mimiced Terri's hands, sliding up along her stomach, sliding through the valley of her breasts, before it slid backwards to move against Terri's neck and shoulder, the two having their eyes closed as they danced.

"You know, Terra told me, that she never knew how to dance like that, untill Terri taught her. She said it was something like an emotional outlet for Terri, who doesn't really like showing some of her deeper feelings, and after earlier, i don't really blaim her.." Jazz said softly, remembering how Terri had very nearly freaked out, over playing a song that reminded her of pain she still held deep within her.

Ratchet shook his head with an unaudiable grumble, hand rubbing the front of his face with a sigh. He paused, looking at Jazz and Prowl, who had turned to look at him. "Just a little tired." Was all he said, and Prowl nodded, while Jazz smirked. Ratchet almost grumbled again, as he really wasn't that tired..well, maybe he was, but he had mostly been imagining that it was him dancing with Terri, instead of her younger sister.

Silverstorm and Snowstream were doing pretty much what Terri and Terra was, but they were doing it with a kind of transformer flare, and were placing their hands in places that the two sisters weren't, and were doing it even more hard core. Every little while the two would switch places and continue, and had most of the other male transformers focused more on them than Terri and Terra.

Stopcross and Speedway looked at each other, before smirking and getting up, joining in on the fun, with a little flare of their own. For a transformer, there really wasn't any places that were usually out of bounds like some humans had. Stopcross leaned away for a moment, before Speedway pulled her back by the waist, their forms pushing together as Stopcross smirked at him, almost challenging like.

He smirked back, looking at her as they danced, Stopcross moving her body with his as her head leaned forwards, her lips pressing against his neck for a second or two, before she turned around, her back pressing against his chest as he held her around the waist. Slaptug just chuckled as he watched the two, and Silverstorm and Snowstream smirked at the two. "_I think their trying to show us up._" Snowstream thought to her sister, who smirked. "_Well we can't have that, now can we?_" She replied as the two stepped up their dancing.

Silverstorm leaned Snowstream back, before snapping her back so that their chests touched, Snowstreams arms linked around Silverstorms neck, while Silverstorm had har arms around her sister's waist. Jazz chuckled a moment as he watched the four cybertronians, before looking back at Terri and Terra, who were now facing each other, each having a leg of the other between their own legs. They moved with the music, Terra's hands in Terri's hair as she held onto her sister, so neither of them would fall.

Terra did something with her leg, that caused Terri to snap her eyes wide open at her sister and her face to turn a slight red. Terra just smirked and snickered as they continued to dance, though Terri eyed Terra strangely. ") Lighten up Terri, it's only ME. Don't get so embarrassed..Unless..you actually had a reaction from it, and if so..well..Ratchet's here..(" She said, her smirk growing wider.

") No more of THAT, or you'll make me have to out do it. (" Terri said, an equal smirk appearing on her face. Terri grabbed Terra's hands as she moved away, Terra sliding down up under her legs and appearing back behind her sister, the two taking hands again as Terri turned back around. Terra swung her arms up, Terri jumping to do a sort of hand-stand upon Terra's hands, before she let go, flipping back behind Terra, one hand supporting her body as she landed in a sort of back bend.

Terra turned around as Terri turned her body, her form twisting around to where she was in the almost same exact posistion, except that she was facing the floor this time. She pressed her other hand against the floor, before she did a sort of backflip, landing on her feet once more, before she grabbed Terra by the waist, pulling her back to her, legs entertwining once more as they moved their hips to the beat of the music.

The two didn't notice, or if they did, they didn't make like they did, as nearly everyone stared at them from the move they had done in what was only about maybe five seconds at the longest. ") Heh, that's one of my favorite moves. I also like Turvy swirly. (" Terra said with a smirk at her sister, who only smirked back. Terri took Terra, lifting her by the waist before she swung her sister around to her left side, before she moved her to her right side, she then flipped Terra upside down, swinging her around to her back.

Terra grabbed Terri's waist at the motion, pushing herself upwards, where her legs came up over Terri's left shoulder. Terri then let go of Terra's waist, grabbing her by the legs and flipping her over her shoulder, Terra palming the floor as Terri let her legs go, her form springing away from the floor in a backflip before she was pulled back by Terri once more, her back to Terri's chest, the two giving grins to the other four dancers, who had stopped to stare at them, as did everyone else, who had been watching.

Terri, who had been dancing almost nonstop for hours now, had sweat dripping off of her form, and had made a mental note to get a nice cold shower later. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts, that she actually slipped on a wet spot on the floor, that was made from her sweat that fell off of her. Terri very near did the splits as Terra grabbed her arms, pulling her back up, Terri leaning on her younger sister a moment with a grin. "Thanks." She whispered to her, before looking at the others, who were staring at them.

"So what move was that?" Sunstreaker asked, grinning. "Move? The zwahr you talking about? I slipped! And Terra caught me, before i ripped my pants. Tight leather isn't good for what i almost did." Terri said with a smirk, deciding that yes, she did need a break, and slid on over to where she left her drink. She slid, because she had kicked off her sneakers and held them in one hand, while her socked feet ran to the area, stopped, and failed to stop, thus having her end up crashing into Ratchet, causing the two to crash to the floor.

"It's ok!" She yelled as her head popped up. "I'm not drunk!...Yet.." She said, adding the last one as an afterthought. She smirked as she sat upon Ratchet's stomach, legs crossed as her elbows were propped up on her knees. "Hey Ratch'. Has anyone ever told you how comfy you are to sit on?" She asked, raising her drink to her mouth, and taking a sip.

"No. Because for one, i do not allow anyone to sit on me, two, if they say nice things, i figure their mainframe's busted, and three, anyone who has sat upon me hasn't lived to speak about it...litterally." He said, not at all minding that she was sitting on him..But everyone was watching them..He was Ratchet! The tempermental medic who puts the fear of Primus into a bot's eyes with just a laser scalpal! And here he was, letting an Earthian woman sit on him, as if he were the softest, most cuddliest, couch...or chair.

Ratchet sighed after a few moments, Terri apparantly in no hurry to get up off of him. He reached out, grabbing her by the shoulders and hoisted her up off of him, before he stood back up, Terri content with sitting cross legged on the floor. After a minute or two, she herself stood back up, taking a lean between Ratchet and Jazz. "Have i ever told you guys about the time Terra got drunk?" She asked them with a grin.

"No, don't think so." Jazz said, grinning. "Well, it's funny, actually, at the time -i- didn't think so. But anyways, Terani had dared her to drink some of this stuff she mixed up, and everytime Terra did something according to the game they were playing, she had to drink another glass. She eventually got so drunk, that she didn't remember i was her sister. I meanwhile was on the couch, reading a book, and Terra walked past, looked at me, and started to hit on me."

"I was, kinda weirded out, but it went from that to 'what the hell?!' when she straddled me and was trying to get into my pants..both litterally and figuratively. She kept saying how i was the cutest guy she's ever seen, did i want to go have some fun, and then tried to make out with me. Terani and Terai just sat back laughing, taping the whole thing, and then showed it to Terra the next day, who freaked out and vowed she would NEVER drink again." Terri said with a small chuckle, running a hand through her hair.

"That WOULD be something to see, i don't think i can imagine lil' Terra drunk..it'd be like Primus and Unicron skipping through a field of flowers, holding hands and then having a picnic afterwards." Jazz said with a small grin, while Prowl just smiled, also thinking a drunk Terra would be an interesting sight to see. "Maybe if i can find the video, i can show it to you guys, it really is funny." She said, looking out over at the people dancing, and smiled as Terra danced with Slaptug.

"You know, from what i've seen of him, he kinda reminds me of my father in a somewhat odd way." She said, pausing to smirk as they danced. "But a hell of alot better dancer than he was. I remember, he would always dance on mother's feet, before she told him that she wouldn't dance with him anymore, untill he learned how to dance properly. Ahh, the interesting boring old times before they..died." Terri said, crossing her arms for a moment, before taking another drink from her bottle.

"How'd they die?" Jazz asked, looking over at her. "You know, that's the mystery. We all were at school, and when we came home, the house was gone, burned down, exploded, something. No matter how much we looked, or how much the police looked, they could never find them, or find any traces of their bodies in the house. We all kinda sepperated around then, We had enough money for us each to get our own place, so we did."

"I went into mechanics, Terai into the scientisty thing, Terra got a job working out security problems for the military, and Terani started working for the military, to make new weapons." Terri said with a shrug. "And then, not too long after that, I find a guy out in the rain, trying to fix a busted up bug." Terri said with a small grin, looking at them.

)( Chapter End )(

I finally got this chapter done..again. I got a few new characters that are going to make their appearance in the next chapter, and maybe we'll get to know what 'it' is that Megatron and Terani are talking about. Alot of things are going to happen in the next couple of chapters, so stay tuned to read them when they get written and posted. Don't forget to review and tell me how i'm doing, so untill next time, see ya!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Transformers, i just wish i owned a few. I don't own Angel either, but i do have Roseprincess1's permission to use her. I do, however, own Terri/Sprocket, Terani/Nightflame, Terai, Terra, Starstreaker, Silverstorm, Snowstream, Stopcross, Speedway, Slaptug, Wrench, Torrant, Heatwave, Tumble, Jumble, Fumble, and Savage. And as always, my stories are AU.

Key: "Talking", 'Thinking', "**Communications Link**", "_Telepathy/Bonded Talk_", ") Secret twinly talk thing. (", )( Scene Change )(, and (( Comments from yours truely )).

)( Chapter Start )(

Terra and Terai nodded as they listened to what Terri was playing, the music anyways, from what she had put together last night. "What if i took my drums and did..this?" Terra said, twirling her drumsticks and began to play a hard beat like that of what Terri had been playing, only modifying it a bit to match her own music style.

Terri 'hmm..'ed as she listened, eyes closed as she nodded her head. "Sounds good Terra, memorize it, i think we can use it for the song." She said, glancing over at Terai as she motioned for them to play what they had, as she would add in her own little musical talents to enhance the musical effects. Terai held her headphones to her head with one hand a moment, before she got busy with her hands, eyes closing as she messed with her turn table.

After they finished, they looked at each other, smiling. "I think we got it." Terri said, taking a small rest. "I want to try it with the lyrics, i think Terra and i know a little bit we can add in." Terai said with a smile, looking at Terra who nodded. "Allright, why not?" Terri said, grinning at them. They paused before they started, waving to the small audiance they had, which was Jazz, Ratchet, Prowl, and the two sets of twins.

They started up, Terri smiling a moment. "I can't help but be angered by the things you say, it always hurts me on the inside. Sometimes the things you do hurt me on the outside, making my rage boil over untill i can't take it anymore." Terri sang, while Terai and Terra, who was saying what Terai told her via telepathy. "And it hurrrts. Oh how it huuurrrtts." They sang, Terri starting up once more.

"You better back the fuck off, or give me zannazon to keep me calm. Because you don't want to see me when i let loose." - "And it's huuurting!" - "Stay the fuck away!" - "And it's huuuurtting!" - "Stay away!" - "AND IT'S HURTING!" - "Pray that you don't meet me all alone in the dark, bacause i'd royally fuck you up, from all of this anger for you i have!" Terri sang, Terai and Terra softly repeating "And it's hurting.." in the background.

"For all the pain you've given me, i'll give back a hundred fold, because you've made me beyond mad!" Terri sang, before she started up with "Stay the fuck away!" pausing a moment as Terai wanted to try some lyrics before she finished up. "This is the place where you'll find i can do anything. You can try to hurt me if you want, but my mind is blocked off from the pain, and all i see now is red! And then you'll hurt too!" Terai and Terra sang.

"Stay away!" Terri started, Terai and Terra singing "And you'll hurt too!" - "You'll regret pissing me off!" - "**AND YOU'LL HURT TOO!!!!**" They yelled out, before Terri did the last part. "**STAY AWAY!!!**" Terri yelled, going through the same notes as before, but not hitting them as hard as she had done last night. Terra, however, had gotten so into the song, that it was her instead, that broke something, but it was only a drumstick.

"SHIT! God damned cheap fucking little..!" She started, before she stopped, turning a bit red, as the Autobots stared at her, never having heard her cuss before. Terri just took a seat, hands on her knees with her head down, shoulders shaking. "Terri?" Terra asked, looking at her sister. Terri looked up, trying to grin, but was racked with another set of laughs, her eyes watering from the mirth.

"And what's so funny?!" Terra asked, hands upon her hips. "It's not you Terra, it's just that, last night..I broke a guitar string at the same timeline you just broke your drumstick at." Terri said when she finally calmed down, gasping for air, before snickering some more. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny." Terra said with a roll of her eyes. "Hey Terai, I want to do 'Brother' In our next gig, but i want it to be the second to the last, with this one we just did as the last one." Terri said, putting down her guitar and stretching.

"The hell is Terani anyways? Didn't she get the telememo?" Terra asked, looking at Terai. "I telememo'ed her, but her mind was shut off from my mind, so i couldn't tell her." Terai said, grabbing a stool and taking a seat in it. "_Strange, i keep having visions of Terani and flames surrounding her, before her shadow grew up behind her into a giant..thing, i can't tell what it is yet, but it grabs her and lifts her up, and her body turns to ash._" Terra said thoughtfully to her sisters through the mental link they had, sliding a hand through her hair.

Terri and Terai looked at Terra questioningly, before Terri and Terra looked at Terai as she spoke in their minds. "_It's strange, but, i keep getting strange vibes from Terani, she always shuts me out of her mind when she finds me in there. I think she's hiding something, and i don't like it._" Terai thought with an intense look at her sisters.

"Maybe she just got a boyfriend?" Terri said with a smirk, looking at her sisters. They looked back, before grins slid upon their faces, and all three of them started laughing. "Uhh..Did we just miss something..?" Jazz asked, looking at them strangely. Terri blinked, looking over at them and smiling, waving away his comment. "No. It was nothing. We just had a mental debate on why Terani didn't show up." Terri said with another grin.

"Well, since she didn't show, how about, we leave her from this song, she didn't come to practice it, so she can't play it." Terra said with a small smirk. "Heh, you KNOW she'll hate that...Why not, i didn't really have any other instruments in mind when i thought of the song..and..now you guys got that phrase stuck in my mind. 'And you'll hurt toooo!' Terai, did you sneak in my head and steal my feelings again?" Terri asked, looking at her.

Terai just chuckled and shook her head. "No, it was obvious on what to use by the nature of the song and the way the music is played, so i figured that logically, it would have to be something that you'd probably think of." She said matter-of-factly. "Allright then, Miss Mr. Spock wanna-be." Terri said with a small grin, setting down her guitar and stretching out for a moment, various bones in her back popping.

"Gah! That isn't healthy!" Terra said, grimacing as Terri just grinned and went about popping everything she could, just to get back at Terra. "Well if it's so bad, then why does it feel so gooood when i do it?" Terri asked back, pausing a moment to pop her jaw. "Because you're gross, and you enjoy that kind of thing." Terra said with a small huff.

"Hey! What's THAT supposed to mean?!" Terri countered, twisting her neck at almost odd angles and getting a few pops out of it. "You know EXACTLY what i mean." Terra said with a roll of her eyes. "How many bones can you pop?" Jazz asked with curiosity, looking at Terri. "Hmm, well, pretty much all of them. I can pop my fingers, knuckles, wrists, toes, neck, back, jaw, and sometimes my knees and elbows." Terri said with a small smirk.

"I can't pop my nose, though, that's not really a bone.." She added as an after-thought. "IS it healthy?" Jazz asked, eyeing her. "Well, some people say it isn't, and some say it's kinda so-so. But in all reality, it's just the releasing of built up fluid that gets into your joints." Terri said with a shrug. Terra pulled out her cell phone as it began to ring, flipping it open and talking on it for a moment before flipping it closed.

"Hey guys, i'll be back later. Jeice is going to meet me over at my workshop so we can discuss a bit more about those security plans for that new complex that the military's building." Terra said, grabbing her backpack she usually had with her. "Don't you know that you're not supposed to mix business with pleasure?" Terri teased, watching Terra blush a moment. "I have no idea what you're talking about, it IS strictly business." She said with a roll of her eyes, walking out of the lounge.

It was about an hour later when Terri was in the middle of doing a little bit of excercise when her cell phone rang. She paused, digging in her pocket and chinning the phone open and retruned to doing push-ups, with one hand, as she answered her phone. She paused in the middle of her two hunred and thirthith push up as she listened to the other line, eyes narrowing. "I'll be there as soon as i can." Was all she said, snapping the phone closed angerily and jumping off ot the small ledge she was on down to the ground near the Autobase entrance.

She looked around quickly, spotting Sunstreaker and ran over to him. "Hey Sunflower, i need a ride, a fast ride." She said, Sunstreaker frowning just slightly at the nickname she usually called him. "Well, i don't get off duty untill about 45 minutes, but i suppose i could give you a quick ride." He said with a smirk, anything to get out of sentry duty. "Thanks, we need to go right NOW." Terri said, jumping into his driver's seat as he transformed and sped off.

They arrived at their destination in about five minutes, Terri jumping out of Sunstreaker before he had even stopped. He transformed and went into minimode as Terri cursed under her breath, pulling her goggles over her eyes in what Sunstreaker and the others would call 'serious mode'. Terri ran into Terra's workshop, looking around and calling for her sister, who replied meekly and came out from her hiding place.

Terri took one look at her roughed up little sister and narrowed her eyes, cracking her knuckles. "Where. IS. He?" She stated calmly, Terra pointing off towards the back of her workshop, where she could hear someone yelling out Terra's name. "I'll be back." Terri said in a slight growl, stalking off towards the back of the workshop.

Sunstreaker paused, looking at Terra, who just gave a faint smile. "I'm fine." Was all she said, before Sunstreaker went after Terri, hearing her yelling at someone, and things being knocked over and possibly broken. He stared as he walked through the doorway watching in odd facination as Terri was beating the hell out of some unknown guy.

"Bastard! Think you can get whatever you want?! From MY little sister?! I'll give you something you asshole!" Terri growled as she repeatedly slammed her fist into the guy's face and stomach. The guy got away for a moment, catching his breath before he glared at Terri, swinging his own fist back and landing it in Terri's face, busting her bottom lip upen in a large cut that began to bleed.

Terri placed her fingers against her lip a moment, pulling them away and looking at the blood, before her eyes narrowed into thin slits, wiping the blood away with the back of her arm, before she really tore into the guy. The fight lasted probably about ten minutes, before the guy decided to cut his losses and escape, running out the back door of Terra's workshop and speeding away in his car.

Terri ran to the door, and out after him, shaking her fist and yelling at him to NEVER return, or she would PERSONALLY place him in ICU. She growled as she made her way back inside, silently walking past Sunstreaker, who was amazed that Terri could fight, after Terri had told him and his brother that she didn't know how to.

"Come here Terra. Let me get a good look at you." Terri said softly as Terra limped slightly over to her sister, tears streaming down her face as she looked at all the cuts and bruises that Terri had on her. "You got hurt..Because of me." She muttered, causing Terri to pause in her examination. "I didn't see you belt me in the face or anything, so it's not your fault." Terri said, lifting Terra's shirt slightly as she looked at the bruises that had formed there.

"If i EVER see him again Terra. I'll beat the shit out of him again. No one does this to you..NOONE." Terri growled out. Terra glanced at Sunstreaker a moment, and then back at Terri, Sunstreaker taking the hint, and walking out of the workshop so that Terra and Terri could talk privately. "HE **WHAT**?!" He heard Terri yell, and then Terra sobbing softly.

He walked back inside, looking uncomfortable a moment as he witnessed Terri holding Terra close to her, one arm wrapped protectively around her, while the other hand pet the top of her head, in what Sunstreaker assumed was a calming gesture. "Shhh..It's ok Terra..It'll be ok. I promise. You won't EVER have to see him again. And, if i EVER see him again. I. Will. **KILL** him. Even if it means my going to prison." Terri said, resting her chin atop Terra's head, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Terra, why don't you go get cleaned up. I'll be right here, i'm just going to make a phone call or two." She said, letting Terra go and pulling out her cellphone as Terra disappeared into a back room. Terri furiously punched in a number, lifting the phone to her ear as Sunstreaker watched. "Yes. I'd like to speak with Chief Johnson. Yes, i know he's a busy man, but it is a matter of importance." Terri said, pacing around the main area of the workshop.

Terri talked for a few minutes on the phone, her calm voice betraying the anger she felt inside. "Also, Chief. If i ever see him again. I WILL kill him. No. That isn't a warning or threat. That was a PROMISE. So you better make sure that i NEVER see him again, or hear about him coming within sixhundred yards of my little sister Terra." Terri said, hanging up. "One down, one to go." Terri muttered darkly, punching in another number.

"Hello? This is Lt. Jenson i'm speaking to, correct? Good. I have a VERY important matter to discuss with you, concerning a Jeice Smith. Yes, i know him. I just beat the hell out of him, for phisically assulting my younger sister, Terra. Yes, Terra is my younger sister. I am Terri. Terri Temai. The older sibling of Terra Temai. I request that you pick who works for you better. Because as of right now. Jeice Smith has a court ordered sixhundred yard restraining order put on him, for physically and sexually assulting my little sister."

"Oh. I see you DO understand. That's good. I'm glad to hear that Jeice will no longer be working for your company at this moment, or any time in the future. Good day to you too, Lt. Jenson." Terri said, hanging up and looking slightly pleased with herself. There went two favors, about seven more to go, but she couldn't think of who to call at the moment to reduce the count. "Remind me to never make you mad. You might get me on cleanup duty for the rest of my life." Sunstreaker said with a slight smirk.

"Well, they owed me a favor or two, they were happy to comply." Terri said almost happily. Terra came back out wearing a fresh set of clothes, and drying her hair in a towel. "I have some good news to report." Terri said, leaning against a wall. "You will no longer be bothered by that bastard. If you are, then he will be violating his restraining order." Terri said brightly.

Terra blinked, looking at Terri, and then Sunstreaker to confirm what her sister was saying was true, and Sunstreaker just shrugged and held a hand up to his head, mimicking that Terri had made a few calls. "What made you call ME of all people, Terra?" Terri asked as they ride back to Autobase at a slightly slower speed than when Terri had going to her sister's workshop.

"Well, Terani would've said something like 'You got into the problem yourself, so solve it yourself.' And Terai, she probably wouldn't have been able to do anything. And you..I knew you would come. You always did. Of course, i didn't expect you to beat him up like you did." Terra said, running a brush through her hair in an effort to forget about what had happened.

"Yeah, well. I didn't think i was either. Untill i saw how roughed up you looked." Terri said with a shrug. "You know your lip is still bleeding?" Terra asked, handing her a tissue. Terri took the tissue, folding it up a few times, before pressing it against her cut. "It'll heal up eventually." Terri said, grimacing a moment as she shook her left hand a moment, it hurt. "You know, i think i sprained my hand in that fight.." Terri said, trying to move her fingers, but it just delt with more pain.

"Heh, just wait untill Ratchet sees you." Sunstreaker snickered to them as they pulled up to Autobase. Terri proceeded to pale about five shades, and started looking around. "Shit! No one says anything to him! Alright? I'll be hiding, probably in the lounge...maybe Jazz' room..Or you guys' Sunny. Maybe give Sides a run for his money on Sonic Shuffle or something." Terri said as she and Terra stepped out of Sunstreaker, letting him transform and come face to face with Prowl.

"Slag..." He muttered, Prowl staring at him. "First off, before you start Prowl." Terri started, pulling the tissue away from her lip so she could talk better, Prowl's stare focusing on Terri instead at her beat up appearance. "I was the one who pulled Sunstreaker away from his important duty of making sure no Decepticon got into the base. If you have to punish someone, punish me, i was the one who threatened to rewire him as a femme if he didn't." Terri said seriously, even though she hadn't really threatened him.

"Second of all. It was a VERY important rescue mission. I had to go save Terra from this bastard who wouldn't keep his fists off of her." She said, pointing to Terra, who did have a slight bruise on her face. Prowl looked at Terra for a moment, and then looked back at Terri. "And i know i might've done something stupid and insane, but i couldn't stand by, knowing my little sister needed my help. And you can tell that to Ratchet too." Terri said, smirking.

"No need to. I heard it all." Ratchet growled from off to the side, making Terri go pale for a moment. "Ratchet?! I..uhh..didn't SEE you over there." She said, cursing her luck. "Of course you didn't, because i was standing out of your line of sight." Ratchet said, peering closely at Terri. "Been fighting?" He asked, calmly so. "And if i was? It's not like i sent anyone to the grave or anything...yet.." She said, muttering the last part to herself.

"I -heard- that." Ratchet said, optics narrowing a moment as he plucked Terri off the ground. "And you need to come with me, to get looked at." He told her as he walked off. "I wish Terri the best of luck." Sunstreaker said, watching as Ratchet carried her off to the medbay of doom. "Sunstreaker. You're not getting off that easy. Even if it was Terri's fault, you could've at least radioed someone to let us know that you were going to be running a rescue mission." Prowl said, looking at him calmly.

"We will talk about this later, right now, you have duty to finish doing." Prowl said, turning and walking back inside of the base. "I'm sorry Sunstreaker, it really is my fault." Terra said, giving him a soft smile. He just shrugged, leaning carefully against the rocks by the entrance. "It's no matter. I always get in trouble anyways. Sideswipe'd be disappointed that he didn't get included." Sunstreaker said with a smirk.

"Allright then. I'm going to go see Red. Maybe he can give me some insights on those plans i have to finish for the military." Terra said with a small smile. "He's probably in the control room.." She said to herself, walking into the base to search out her favorite Autobot. Sunstreaker just shook his head and grinned. He didn't know if Terra was aware of it, but she seemed to like Redalert alot, which was a surprise, since not many did like him.

It was the next day, and Terri, Terra, and Terai were in their usual lounge, Angel also in there chatting with the tv on, it was mostly on a music video station, and they were talking about being in a band. "Ohh! Hey! You should watch THIS one. It's Terra's special." Terri said with a grin, Angel arching a brow as she turned her attention to the tv.

It was a music video of one of their songs, and it mostly featured Terra, as she was the one who had written it. She was dancing around in a cute little outfit, that showed off most of her body. She was moving around a white and red sports car, her form laying back against the hood of it, one arm pillowing her head, while her other rested against her stomach.

She was then seen walking along the car, one hand sliding sensually from the hood to the trunk before she moved back towards the front. She opened the car door and slid in it, singing the whole time, while she sat in the driver's seat, running her hand along the dash and then the steering wheel. The song actually was a bit suggestive, and slightly more provocative.

Especially when she slid over to the side a bit more, sliding one leg over the stick shift, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she slid a hand along the stick shift and up her stomach. It then showed her sitting once again in the driver's seat, buckled up, as she grabbed the shifter, putting it in drive, before she grinned, pressing her foot against the gas and zooming away, the video ending.

"I hate that video.." Terra said, her face red. "I think it's funny." Terri said with a large smirk. Angel having a small smile on her face. "Have you ever tried any of that, on an Autobot?" Angel asked, looking at Terra. "No. I usually drive my own car. Why would i do anything like that in an Autobot?" Terra asked, eyeing her.

"Oh, no reason. You should try it, and see how one of them react." Angel said, eyes almost glowing with barely surpressed amusement. She of course have never tried it, but she bet that whoever Terra would try it on, would probably enjoy it. "Hey! I have an idea. Let's play a game." Angel said, smiling at them. Terri and her sisters looked at each other, and shrugged, what harm could a game do?

It was five minutes later, and they were playing Truth or Dare, and they were actually having fun. "Terri. Truth or Dare?" Angel asked, looking at her. Terri seemed to deliberate a moment, before grinning. "Dare me." She said, Angel thinking a moment. "Alright. I dare you, Terri, to kiss the next Autobot to walk through that door." She said with a smirk.

Terri paled a moment, what if it was Ratchet? Well, she wouldn't mind kissing him, it's not like she hadn't sneaked him one when no one was looking. "Ha! I take thy dare." Terri said with a grin. She looked at the others, looking at Terra and surpressing a smirk. "Terra, truth or dare?" She asked casually, causing Terra to eye her sister a moment. "Dare...i think.." She said, wondering what her sister had in mind.

"I dare you to, do to an Autobot, what you did to that sports car in the music video." Terri said with an almost evil smirk. "But it can't be just anybody. Nope. You have to do it to.." Here she paused to think, smirking even more as she remembered Sunstreaker telling her he thought her sister had a thing for Redalert. "You have to do it to..Redalert." Terri finished, causing Terra to turn red and look horrified.

"Do what to Redalert?" Jazz asked as he looked curiously at the five of them. Terri smirked as she hopped up, motioning for Jazz to come closer to her, he was already in his mini mode. "Yeah?" He asked curiously, wondering what Terri was up to. Terri just smirked and leaned close to him, pressing her lips against the side of his face, to where they all could see.

"Uhh...ok?" Jazz said, confused, what was with Terri? "Heeey. You gotta kiss him on the lips!" Angel said with a grin. But Terri just wagged her finger at her. "Nuh uh. You said i had to kiss whoever came in the door...You did NOT specify where i had to kiss him. I love loopholes. Besides, i highly doubt Jazz would want anyone than his chosen to be kissing him on his lips." Terri said, Jazz just eyeing them.

"I'm going to guess, that you're playing T&D." He said, giving a weak smile. He was used to Terri hugging him, but he'd never had her kiss him, well, at least it was on the cheek, he wouldn't know how he'd feel if it had been on his lips. "Yeah. And may i borrow you for a moment for a quick chat, you guys go ahead without me." Terri said, smirking as she dragged Jazz off to a side room.

Once inside, she hugged Jazz. "THANK you Jazz for walking in. I was afraid i'd have to kiss someone like Mirage..Or Brawn...or Gears.." Terri said, sighing. "Also, i have a question. Have you seen our music video for Race?" She asked, Jazz thinking a moment. "Yeah, why?" He asked, eyeing her. "Well, you know what Terra does in that video?" Here she paused, watching as Jazz nodded. "Well i dared her to do that to Redalert.."

Jazz, looked at her, a very large grin sliding across his face, chuckling. "Do you have any idea how sensitive some of our interiors get?" He asked her, and she just smirked. "Well, i 'spose that answers my question." He said with a chuckle. They walked back out, Terri taking her seat and Jazz sitting down as well. "Can i play too?" He asked, smirking at an idea he had.

"The more the merrier!" Angel said, grinning. "Since you just came in, we'll go ahead and let you go." Angel said with a smile. "Thanks. Hmm..Terri. Truth or dare?" He asked casually. Terri thought a moment, wondering what Jazz could dare her, or make her confess. "Dare." She said finally, causing him to grin. "I'm going to steal someone's idea, because i can't help but use it. I dare you to kiss Ratchet. And on the lips. No loopholes." He said with a smirk, causing Terri to pale.

"Ohhh..You are going to be one dead bot Jazz-man..do you have any idea what would happen if i did that?" She asked, eyes wide. "He might kiss back?" He said with a grin. "No...He'd kiiiilllll me! He'd think i was trying to get out of his iron clad being mad at me for yesterday thing." Terri said, eyebrow twitching slightly. "You have to go do it now too." Jazz said, watching her think. "You also, have to do it in full sight where everyone can see." He said, almost swearing he could hear her curse him in her mind with the look she gave him.

"You do realize this could mess up the co-balance that Ratchet and i have? Then who would i get to argue with?" Terri asked grouchily as few minutes later, standing outside of the medbay. "What co-balance? You'd two still argue, even if you were bondmates. It's enevitable. You two were made to argue with each other, and one lil' kiss won't do that any harm." Jazz said with a grin.

"Yeah, says YOU.." Terri muttered darkly, taking a deep breath to summon her curage, and stepping into the medbay. Lukily, there weren't very many people in here, just Ratchet, Prime, Prowl, and even Ironhide. 'Greaaaat. I'm going to do this, with all of them high ups watching.' She thought to herself, casually walking over to Ratchet, who was at the moment in minimode, as were the others.

"Hey Ratch'. What're you up to?" She asked innocently enough, causing him to arch an eyeridge at her. "Are you injured? Or trying to worm out of my orders?" He asked, causing Terri to growl in her mind. "No...Do i need a reason to come in here?" She asked, and he looked at her. "Yes. Why're you here?" He asked suspisciously.

"Because." Terri answered, causing Ratchet to mentally sigh. "Because isn't a reason." - "Yes it is." - "No it's not!" - "Yes it is damn it!" Ratchet and Terri argued. "No it's no-" Ratchet began, before Terri got fed up and just grabbed Ratchet by the shoulders, pulling him closer to her and pressing her lips against his. And for a few moments, forgot that it was because of a dare she was doing it, and that people were watching.

Someone cleared their throught, causing Terri to jerk back, turn bright red, and run out of the medbay, cursing herself. "What was THAT about?" Ironhide asked, looking at a slightly dazed Ratchet. Jazz strolled in, grinning a bit. "Hey Ratchet, you alright?" He asked, snapping Ratchet out of his daze. "Of course i am! Why wouldn't i be?!" he growled, making himself busy doing things in the bay.

"You know what this means?" Angel asked Terai, who just grinned. "We get to play matchmaker. She held contact for at LEAST twenty seconds, which imply, that she likes him...But how do we find out if Ratchet likes Terri back?" Terai asked, the two walking down the hallway, discussing ways to find out how much Ratchet liked Terri, and how to get them together.

)( End Chapter )(

Yes, i know, an actual scene with Angel in it and taking a part of something. I decided to finally put her in something that i wasn't afraid of messing her character up. And i hope i didn't. You'll be seeing alot more of her as the story progresses. I hope i do Roseprincess1 proud. I asked for her permission to use her, but i haven't yet used her, so i decided to go ahead and try to get her as best i can.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. BIG thing happening next chapter. Maybe some of you have seen it coming, maybe some of you haven't but it is going to happen next chapter, so don't forget to review and let me know how i'm doing and what you think of my story so far. So untill i get the next chapter written, later.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Transformers, i just wish i owned a few. I don't own Angel either, but i do have Roseprincess1's permission to use her. I do, however, own Terri/Sprocket, Terani/Nightflame, Terai, Terra, Starstreaker, Silverstorm, Snowstream, Stopcross, Speedway, Slaptug, Wrench, Torrant, Heatwave, Tumble, Jumble, Fumble, Savage. And as always, my stories are AU.

Key: "Talking", 'Thinking', "**Communications Link**", "_Telepathy/Bonded Talk_", ") Secret twinly talk thing. (", )( Scene Change )(, and (( Comments from yours truely )).

)( Chapter Start )(

It was about a week later as Terri lounged in the medbay, silently watching Ratchet tiredly putting things away, and was probably going to be up even longer after that to probably immerse himself in paperwork. Terri gave a sigh, watching him. "Ratch'...You need sleep. You can let Firstaid do this. If you stay up any longer, you'll fall over on your feet. You're almost like a zombie." She said, causing him to look at her.

"In a minute." He mumbled back tiredly, still putting things where they belonged. "Ratch' in a minute, you'll be sleep-working." Terri said affectionately, glancing at Firstaid to see if he had noticed the tone she had used, he hadn't, as far as she knew. "Common Ratch', you need sleep now. Don't make me have to make you go to sleep." She said, standing up and looking at him with her hands on her hips.

Ratchet looked at her, gave a small sigh, and a small smile. "Yes'um." He replied, finishing placing the tool he had in his hands in the drawer it belonged. "Firstaid, could you finish this up for Ratch' he's nearly asleep on his feet." Terri asked, and he just gave a small smile.

"Yeah, i can get it. You go get some recharge Ratchet, you need it. What're we going to do if the best Medic we have isn't fully at his best?" He asked, watching as Ratchet scooped Terri up from her perch and waving back to Firstaid, retiring off towards his quarters.

Firstaid just shook his head, placing all the tools in their places as he thought about the two. 'Lovebirds, and they don't even realize it.' He thought silently. Terri yawned herself as she settled against Ratchet as he lay on his recharge berth in his minimode. He ganced around a moment, knowing no one could see him, and lightly wrapped an arm around Terri, who snuggled close to him, her head resting against his shoulder.

"Night, Ratch'-zwahn." She said, smiling a moment, before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. "Night...Terri." Ratchet said softly, reaching over with his other hand to gently slide some of her blonde hair from her eyes before he too went to sleep. They awoke the next morning, Terri stretching out with a small yawn. "Mornin' Ratch'-zwahn." She said, sitting up and looking at him.

"Morning Terri. I actually, have something for you, but you were too tired for me to give it to you last night." He said, getting up and returning to his normal size for a moment, grabbing a small metal box and then going back into the mini mode, handing it to Terri. "I was hoping that you would accept it, and what it means to me." He said as Terri paused her hand over the lid, looking at him.

She looked back at the box, gently opening it, and nearly gasping at the beautiful necklace that was settled on the inside. "Ratchet?" She asked, looking up at him as she held it up, admiring the way it seemed to shimmer with differant colors. "I know this might seem sudden. But. I have never been so sure of anything in my life before. I love you Terri. More than anything." He said seriously, looking at her.

"I would like for you to..become my bondmate.." He said finally, watching as Terri began to cry softly, wondering if he had made a terrible mistake. "Yes." She whispered so low, that he almost didn't hear her. "Yes, Ratchet. I would like to become your bondmate. I know what it is you ask of me, and i would have nothing else than to do so. Because. Ratchet. I love you too. I've loved you, ever since i first met you." Terri said, smiling with tears in her eyes.

"I've never had anyone love me as much as you do, no one that wasn't family anyways. Humans are so fickle. With my luck, i would've ended up with someone, who would leave me, because i couldn't bare their child, and with you, that's not something i'm concerned about. Though, it would be an interesting thing. And i wish i could do that for you, but i can't. So it just makes me that much happier that you would want me of all people." She said.

She smiled as she lifted it up, and he took the necklace, placing it around her neck. She smiled at him, fingers tracing along the cresent moon like shape that hung from the chain that also seemed to glow like it did, before placing it under her shirt with a smile. She pressed close to him, his lips settling upon her own as they enjoyed the moment they had. They broke apart as someone rang the chime at his door, and they both cursed at the timely arrival.

"So, should we just out and say it, or let them figure it out?" Terri asked with a slight smirk. "It would be interesting to see how long they would find out, but they'll find out anyway. I guess for the timebeing, that we could just tell family, and good secret keeping friends?" Ratchet said, grinning. "I'll have to grab Redalert and get him to give me one of those..lectures of his...without anyone knowing about it..He's the Security guy right? So i'm sure he could keep a secret..untill we want it known.." Terri said.

The door chimed again, and it seemed like the visiter would not go away. Ratchet sighed and ran his hand over his face. "Yes?" He asked grouchily, the door chiming once more. "Ratchet, may i come in?" It was Optimus, and Terri and Ratchet looked at each other. "Yes, Prime." He called out, Optimus stepping inside, the door sliding shut behind him, before he stopped short, looking at Terri.

"Oh, good, you're both here." Optimus said, looking at them as they exchanged glances. "I have been hearing from Angel, that you two secretly love each other, but won't admit it?" Optimus said with a bit of amusement in his voice. "Well, i suppose it isn't so secret now." Terri said with a roll of her eyes, Ratchet just chuckling.

"I'm afraid you're a bit late on the news, Optimus. Terri and i, are not so secretly in love with each other. Infact. We have already become bondmates." Ratchet said, Terri just smiling and waving. "I see. Congratulations to the both of you. Am i to assume, that you aren't planning on telling anyone yet, or..?" He asked, looking at them. "Well i've already told who i was going to tell, which is you, Optimus." Ratchet said, watching Terri pace a moment.

"Well, i haven't told anyone yet, but i was planning on telling my sisters. Also Jazz and Prowl. Prowl because their my friends...I'm not so sure about the sunflower and his brother whom i have yet to find a suitible flower nickname that suits him." Terri said with a small grin. "Knowing the two, i'd do something to piss them off, and they'd tell, or i could not tell them, and when they DO find out, they'd still be pissed off at me for NOT telling them..It's a hard one to figure out." Terri said with a smile.

"Eh, i'll just tell Jazz 'n Prowl for right now..I HAVE to tell Redalert, or he'd have a meltdown when he finds out about Ratchet and I." Terri said, snickering a moment as she wondered if Terra ever got to doing that bet of hers. The two stared at her as she snickered, wondering what she was thinking about.."Oh, sorry about that, i got lost in thought a moment there.." Terri said with a small grin.

Two hours later found Terri sitting in a room, with Redalert talking about prceedures and things that she'd have to know, if she were to be the bondmate of their Cheif Medic. Terri listened, wishing she really didn't have to, but the information WAS a bit helpful, not like she could've gotten someone more interesting to tell her, like Ratchet or Jazz, well, if Jazz even knew what Redalert was telling him.

She sighed in relief as he finally finished, letting her go free. "Oh! Red, there you are. I was looking all around for you. I was wondering if you could give me a ride somewhere, there are still some figures i could use your help with." Terra said, spotting them. Terri just grinned at Terra, winking and whispering "Race" to her before walking off, leaving Terra red-faced.

"Prowl, there you are. Can i have a word with you...in private..?" Terri asked, glancing a moment at the others in the control room. "Of course, my office is just down the hall." He said, leading her there, not like she hadn't been in there before. "I have some extreamly confidential information to tell you." She said as the door closed behind them. "I am listening." Prowl said, sitting at his desk and folding his hands upon it.

"So far, Redalert, and Prime know...And none other than you and Jazz are to know..for the time being..." Terri started, taking a seat on his desk. "Ratchet and i...have become bondmates." Terri said with a grin. "I see, congratulations. But why the wait?" He asked, before a small smile formed across his face. "Betting pools, i'd assume?" He asked, a slight smirk forming at Terri's nod and grin. "I'll leave it to you to tell Jazz, you'd probably see him before i do." She said, standing back up.

)( A Few Hours Later )(

Terri lightly strummed her guitar, smiling faintly as she thought. "Your eyes are almost as blue as the sky. But the sky can never produce a color that your eyes are, they are more beautiful than the sky itself, and it mourns for the times i used to sit and stare at it endlessly for hours. Instead of the endless hours i spend looking into your eyes."

"How can i love someone so much? I don't know, all i know, is that i do. I don't know what i would do without you. It was such a wonderful surprise, when one night you came to me, taking me somewhere only you knew. We ended up dancing under the starry sky as hours flew. I wish i could just stop time when i'm with you, because i don't want it to end."

"I've fallen so much in love with you. I don't know what to do. Is it possible that you know how i feel? As i look into your eyes, and i see love and understanding in them, i realize you're just like i am. Zwarion zohn zannajion, falling so deeply in love, zwamiri zanon." Terri sang softly while strumming her guitar. "Brainstorming?" Terai asked, looking at her younger sister and sitting on a couch.

"How'd you guess?" Terri asked, setting down her guitar and taking a seat by her sister. "Zah! I hate you Terri." Terra said, walking in the lounge red-faced and flopping down, her lean form falling back to lay against her sisters' laps. "Oh? Why is that?" Terri asked, grinning as she lightly teased Terra's hair as her head rested on her lap. "You know what i mean, anyways, mail call." Terra said, getting back up and shuffling out letters to their perspective owners.

"Ehh..? X-citing entertainment? Who the hell is this? Why does it seem vaguely familiar..and not in a good way?" Terri thought out as she opened the letter, reading the contents. Her face got redder and redder, before she crumpled up the letter and chunked it at the floor. "Perverts! The whole lot of them!" She said with a scowl, her sisters looking at her with slight curiosity.

"Let's just say that they wanted me to star in an x rated film with a group of my 'most devoted' fans, so all other fans world wide would be able to properly fantisize about having me in them." Terri said with a roll of her eyes. "Well, i don't see how THAT can happen..unless you finger or tongued them." Terra said with a small snicker, going back to her mail.

"Oh puhlease. I don't even violate MYSELF. What makes them think i'd do it with other women, and/or men?" Terri said sarcastically, concentrating with her mind on the crumpled peice of paper, and effectively tore it in shreds. "You've been practicing?" Terai noted, smiling.

"So, Terai, what's the current betting pool up to now?" Terri asked, causing her sister to smirk. "It's pretty high...You know, Jazz has a date set to around next week...Perhaps you all could split it?" Terai asked, grinning, as she had knew from the first minute about Terri and Ratchet, mental link and all.

)( Three Days Later )(

It was Halloween night, and everyone was excited about it. Terai had used some temporary dye to color her hair a sky blue color, and had red contact lenses, dressed up as Kos-Mos. Terri was wearing an outfit similar to what a reploid would wear, (( Think something like Nightmare Zero from MMX:CM )).

Terra was dressed up as a pirate...a very sensual one at that. She had on a white top that barely covered her chest, a low hip black skirt that went to her mid-thighs, the hem cut so that it was almost raggidy, and had a white skull and cross swords insignia on the front. A red sash held a mock pirate sword, a red shimmery bandana held her hair back

And a pair of black leather thigh high boots, with red material folded down at the top, miniature coins dangling from them, so that she jingled when she walked. She even had large golden hoop earings, black net stockings, and a belly button ring. "Zwahrin'! You look GREAT Terra." Terri said with a grin. Terra smiled, applying a small bit of sparkly red lipstick to her lips. "I try." She said, putting the make-up away.

The three nodded as they listened to a cd player that was in the lounge room they were using to set up their costumes. A song came on that they enjoyed, the three dancing around to it and laughing, they loved Halloween. Terri began to sing along with the main vocalist, the two dancing around on either side of her. "I need to go see if my battery pack is ready." Terri said, moonwalking out of the lounge and past many bemused, and some bewildered Autobots.

Terri returned a few minutes later, hovering in the air, and all the lights on her costume lit up and glowing. "I'm telling you, i have a baaad feeling about tonight..i keep getting flashes of something burning." Terra was saying to Terai. "I'm sure it's nothing, just try to enjoy yourself tonight." Terai said, grinning at the hovering Terri.

"I suppose so..I'll be the one who gets the most candy tonight i bet." Terra said with a grin. "I call that bet!" Terri said, smirking. "So do i!" Terai said, not one to be outdone. Terri danced around a moment, air guitaring to the song that was playing and nodding her head.

"Isn't Terani supposed to be here already?" Terri asked after a moment, moonwalking..without even touching the floor. "Hey Terra..did you ever do that dare?" Terri asked, arching a brow at her sister with a grin. "Ah..Yeah." Terra said, blushing a moment. "So..?" Terai interjected, looking at her younger sister.

"Well..he..kinda said..it..mostly..." Terra said, trailing off, blushing more. "Yes.." Terri asked, smirking. "Tickled." Terra replied, making Terri litterally fall out of the air. "Jeeze, is that ALL?" Terri asked as she went back to moonwalking around the lounge, waving to Jazz as he walked in.

"Terani is outside, you know?" Jazz said, looking at them. "Really? About TIME! I'll go drag her in here." Terri said, moonwalking out the door with a hum. "Hey Terra, is it REALLY true that Terri shot some guy?" Jazz asked her, watching her nod unhappily.

"Wait, where did you hear THAT?" Terai asked, blinking at him, not even SHE had known. "Siders and Sunny." Jazz said with a shrug. "Yeah, they were there, running around..avoiding cleanup duty as far as i'd gathered." Terra said applying the last of her make-up.

They paused, as some sort of commotion was going on outside, and they sighed, figuring Terri and Terra were fighting...again. They ran outside, where the two were engaged in more than just a simple fight..it was like all out war with the two. Terri scowled as she ducked and weaved around the enersword Terani was swinging around at her.

It was like watching a reploid fighting the hellchild between a zoid and gundam, Terani darting around with what appeared to be...flame wings.."Come on you two, stop it already!" Terai said, frowning at them. "Yeah, one of you might get hurt!" Terra added, and Terri darted away from Terani again.

"That's the zwahrin' POINT!" Terani snarled, going after Terri. "Yeesh, ALL i said, was that your costume was interesting!" Terri said, punching the damnedable sword out of Terani's hand, and getting scortched in the process. "I've had enough of this." Terai said, eyes narrowing as she stared at Terani.

Terani didn't have time enough to snap up her mental shields as Terai went into her mind, knocking her out temporarily. Terri sighed, drifting closer to the entrance of the ark, arms crossed with a grumble. "I'm going back inside." Terri said, rolling her eyes, and wiping a smear of blood from her face with a sigh, and here they were, going to go and have a fun time tonight.

Five minutes later, Terra found Terri in the med bay, helmit off as Ratchet slapped a bandaid on her forehead with a scowl. "It wasn't MY fault. All i said was that her costume was interesting and she went all psychotic on me." Terri said with a expersion similar to Ratchet's.

"Terani left, said something about 'screw this shit, i'm going home.' when she came to." Terra said, rolling her eyes. "You and Terai go ahead, i'll catch up in a bit, besides, you guys'd need as much of a head start to catch up to ME in candy getting." Terri said with a grin, causing Terra to give an unladylike snort and walk back out.

An hour later found Terri sitting in Snowstream, Angel in the passenger side and Stopcross coming along for the drive. "So Terri, when are you and Ratchet going to admit you love each other?" Angel asked, grinning a bit at the woman disguised as a guy.

"Well, i'd have to think about that...You see...it'll probably be.." Terri started, before a giant blast shook the area, causing Snowstream to curse and slide a ways. "Stopcross!" They heard her yelling, and were attempting to get out of her as quickly as they could.

Another giant blast rocketed the area, sending flames, shrapnel, and all kinds of messy things to get hurt by into the air. Terri had seen what was coming, and had created a barrier around Angel, having no time for herself, as the blast hit. Angel had already gotten out of Snowstream, and was hiding in a recess of rock, but yet, the flames didn't touch her.

"Feh, this wasn't even a worthy job...Only TWO..." She heard someone say, and looked out just a smidge, to see some of the strange new Decepticons milling about, kicking over things, which she was horrified to realize, Snowstream and Stopcross. "Leave off Torrant! Be glad you were even selected to do this mission, lets get back to base, nothing here but the dead." Someone said, who, she had no idea.

"Oh my god! Terri?!" Angel couldn't help yelling as she saw Terri laying upon the ground, blood pooling around her. Angel gingerly leaving her safe haven, assuming that the others had gone. She grabbed Terri, looking around for danger, as she checked the girl over, pulling her jacket off to press it against her side, where Terri was bleeding.

Terri twitched and moved, sapphire eyes slowly, almost painfully gliding open as she looked up at Angel. "Glad.. you're... safe ...Prime..needs you...Help..is...on it's...way.." Terri managed to get out before she passed out, Angel worridly putting pressure on Terri's wound, well, the most obvious one she could see anyways.

Meanwhile, Terra froze as she saw the nightmare she'd been having recently even more vividly in her mind, and began to cry. Terai, having her abilities, had read her sister's mind, and was searching out for Terri, finding her, and knew she was in danger. "Red! There's danger! We HAVE to get back to the Ark!" Jazz looking at her as if she were a little, well, crazy.

But they did head back to the Ark, but stopped before they got there, as a scene of carnage was spread out all over the road, and Angel was hovering over Terri, nearly in tears herself as she kept nudging Terri, trying to wake her back up. "Oh man!" Jazz said, nearly freezing, before he came over to the two.

As they were loading Terri and Angel into Jazz, so he could race them to a hospital; him and Redalert probably breaking more than the speeding records. Silverstorm had been in one of the lounges with Slaptug and Speedway, freezing mid sentance, before she rushed out of the room, yelling for her bonded twin.

The other two looked at each other and gave chase, followed by most of the Autobots, as Redalert had comm.ed in about the accident while the humans were loading up Terri into Jazz. When they had gotten to the scene, Slaptug and about five other Autobots were trying to hold Silverstorm and Speedway back as they saw what had befellen their friends, and family.

They managed free and Silverstorm was holding her sister to her, crying energon tears, while Speedway lightly touched what remained of Crossway's face. "Common..Their gone now..To Primus..." Slaptug said to them, and the other Autobots shifted around, unbeliveing of what they saw.

Prime, Ratchet, and Wheeljack had went on to the hospital where they heard Terri and the others were, afraid of the worst, and Prime especially, because he had known that Angel was with Terri and the two when the attack had occured. They had made it into the emergency waiting room, Terra yelling at some nurse who wouldn't let her in.

"I SWEAR to the GODS above, if you don't let me in there RIGHT now..!" Terra said, wanting to see her sister, while Terai, Jazz, Angel, and Redalert waited impatiently. Upon seeing Optimus, Angel had run to him, hugging him as tight as she could. "I couldn't do anything Opti..It came so fast..and..then something was around me..i couldn't get to Terri..and then it was over and they left as soon as they had came.." Angel said.

"Are you hurt?" Optimus asked worridly, seeing all of the blood on her, and then realizing that Terai and Terra were also covered in it as well. "You two are her sisters, right?" Another nurse had asked, coming out. "Yes, we are." Terai said, placing a hand on Terra's shoulder as she was probably about to yell something.

"Good, we need you two, we'll have to get you hooked up for a blood transfusion." The nurse said, making Ratchet's eyes narrow. "I'm coming too!" He demanded, and the nurse only stared at him. "I'm...her doctor.." Ratchet said, crossing his arms, not one willing to be left out of anything of such importance..besides, he NEEDED to know how Terri was doing.

Quite a few hours later found them huddled in a private hospital room, Terri, bandaged up and laying in the bed, asleep. Terra and Terai were sitting on one side of her, resting their strength, Terri had lost alot of blood, and they couldn't transfusion it all, so someone had sent to the blood bank for a store of blood they all had given for such an occasion.

Of course, they had NEVER thought it would come, but, Terra had told them, it would be better to be safe, than sorry, and Terai was glad that Terra had made them do it over the years. Ratchet was standing on the other side of Terri, staring at her, while Jazz and Prime looked in on them.

"How's th' lil' lady doin'?" Jazz asked, and they smiled at him, well, Terra and Terai did. "Fine, just..needs some sleep, rest, vacation...no gigs for a LONG time.." Terai said, corner of her mouth quirking up. Jazz smiled and looked at Ratchet, who seemed to be off in another world, thinking.

)( The Next Day )(

Ratchet had been forced back to the base, to get some sleep, and Jazz was watching over Terri with her sisters. They blinked, as a dozen nurses filed in, bringing gifts, mostly roses, cards, and even a few pictures. "Sorry.." One said as she coordinated the arrangement. "It seems word got out about..Terri..and people everywhere are sending these, you wouldn't BELIVE how much they actually sent" She said with a small smile to them.

"Thanks.." Terai said as the nurses left, before sighing. "How much you want to bet that it's all over the news?" Terra asked, lips quirked in a humorless grin. "Don't need any bets..i KNOW.." Terai said, pushing some of Terri's bangs from her eyes. "It's so..strange..i would've thought that she woulda woken up by NOW.." Jazz said, looking at Terri.

"Well, the doctors DID say that she had an eighty percent chance of going into a coma from the stress and shock of the accident, hell, if she hadn't been wearing her armored costume, it's likaly that she would be worse off than she is now.." Terra said.

)( Two Days Later )(

It had been confirmed that Terri was in a coma, with a disparingly low chance of ever waking back up. And to make it worse, Terri's body was rejecting the transfusions, and her numberus injuries made it even more disparing, as it was in all likaly that she would die within the next five days.

"There's got to be SOMETHING we can do. The Doctors said that even IF they had the time it required to do the operations, that it would STILL fail!" Terai said, arms crossed and glowering at anyone and everyone. "..I got it!" Terra said, looking at Prowl, who was there at the moment.

"What was that story Spike was telling us about some time back? Autobot X?" She asked, making Prowl blink. "That is an idea, but it was proven that the coilition of minds did not agree well with the proceedure, as it made him nearly crazy." Prowl said, thinking back.

"Yes, yes, i know THAT. But, what if, you guys made her a body all her own? They say she's going to die anyways, so, why not make her one of you guys? I'm sure she wouldn't care, besides, she might LIKE that." Terra said, catching their attention with what she ment.

"It seems that i need to go talk to Prime." Prowl said, giving a small smile as he went off to go do just that. "Terra, you are brilliant! We might be able to save her yet! Sure she may not be human, but she's always wanted to be like an elf, remember? Never aging, not dying, unless killed.." Terai said, grinning a moment at the childhood memory.

"I'll be back in an hour!" Terai said, jumping up from her seat and rushing out of the room. "Well, i guess it's just you an me Terri." Terra said, sitting by her sister. True to her word, Terai was back in an hour, and Prowl was back, talking to Terra. "Optimus says that he thinks it's a great idea, and Wheeljack and the others have gotten work on it." He stated, looking at Terai and the odd device she had.

"What's that?" Terra asked, watching as Terai started hooking it up to Terri. "It's one of my inventions. I've had Wheeljack and Perceptor go over it with me before. I've never had any reason to use it, but now's a good a time as any." Terai said, flipping a switch on the machine.

Terri glowed a moment, the glowyness being drawn through a few tubes and into a little glass case, where it formed into a ball of glowing light that shifted colors every moment or so. Terri stopped glowing, and Terai turned it off, and flipped another machine, which seemed to stabilize the ball of light, Prowl staring at it as if transfixed.

"What...did you just do?" Terra asked, blinking. "It's simple, i just." She started before Terri flatlined, Ratchet at that moment stepping in the room, and looking distressed at the sound. "Terri!" He yelled, rushing towards her. "Ratchet! It's alright! Terri is fine!" Terai said, getting a Ratchet glare in turn.

"I beg your pardon, but the heart monitor suggests otherwise!" He growled, looking extreamly menacing. "If you would let me explain." Terai said, before Ratchet noticed the machine with the glowing ball of light. "What is THAT?!" He demanded, and Terai sighed.

"AS I WAS SAYING!" She yelled, catching their attention. "Since we didn't know WHEN Terri would die, i went and got this machine, which Terri helped me build by the way, which Wheeljack AND Perceptor double checked for us. I brought it here, and basically, that ball of light right there. IS Terri. Her mind, her memories, her soul, if you will." Terai said, making them stare at her as if she'd just said that Megatron was giving up the war and was going to go frolic in the woods.

"Ah...so THAT'S why it looks like a spark?" Prowl asked, making them look at him. "Well, it does bare a remarkable resemblance." He stated, hands going behind his back. "Uhh, yeah. Sure. Why not? Never seen a spark before, so i'll have to take your word on it." Terai said as, finally, nurses rushed in with doctors and were attempting to revive Terri.

"Uhh, you guys are too late." Terra said, eyebrow twitching in both anger and annoyance. What if Terri were depending on them to get here fast? They carefully took the machine back to Autobot HQ, even going so far as to encase it in pillows all around, just in case.

)( Five Days Later )(

Ratchet and Wheeljack had finally finished the new body of Terri. It was like their own, instead of human flesh. Ratchet knew how Terri's mindset worked, she would possibly kill him if he had made her look overly female, so they had settled on something between male and female.

They took the machine of Terai's, taking out the part that encased her 'soul', and fit it into the area where a spark usually went. Ratchet closed her chassis, and powered up the machine that would give her life, again. They waited...and waited...and when Ratchet was about to curse Terai's machine, a hand moved.

They, and other Autobots who had gathered around to see if it would actually work, stared, waiting in anticipation. "Zayanon. Did someone get the number of that truck that kicked my ass? I got a favor to repay it..maybe shoot out that asshole's tires..yeah..or maybe i'll bust a cap in his leg like i did Terra's stalker...Mwaha. He never showed his face after that again." Terri said, unrealizing just yet.

She blinked, looking at Ratchet, and the others. "Yeesh, what's with you guys? Did someone die or something? And..it's AMAZING that you guys built a mini med bay..where ever this is..looks like the real thing." Terri said, scratching her head. "That's because it is." Jazz said with a grin.

"What?" She asked, blinking, before realizing, that she was made of metal. "Holy shit! I'm..I'm..I'm...so totally going to be able to kick your ass Sunflower!" She said with a smirk and pointing at him, making Sunstreaker grin. "Ha, you wish!" He replied back, glad to have his friend again.

"Wait..it's all coming back to me now...Is Angel safe?!" She asked, looking around worridly. "Just fine, thanks to you." Optimus said with a hidden smile. "Of course, if you pull another slagging stunt like that again, i'll PERSONALLY weild you to the med bay, because i CAN now." Ratchet said, arms crossed and optics narrowed.

"Ratchet! Geeze, i'm awake five seconds and you're ALREADY lecturing me?! I only had a split second to do what i did. And just so you know, i DID barrier myself, if i hadn't i would've been dead on the spot." She said, face to face with Ratchet, the two arguing, like usual.

"Well, it's a good thing you did, or i'd have to find your dead aft and drag it back, so i could tell you MORE on what else COULD have gone wrong!" Ratchet said, some of the others taking bets on who would win the argument. "Well, i have ONE thing to say in my defence Ratchet!" Terri said, scowling at him.

"And what is that?" He asked, eyeridge arching. "THIS!" She said, grabbing him and giving him a full blown kiss, infront of everyone, leaving Ratchet speechless for a moment. "Good point." He said, coughing and glancing at the others. There was some cussing, and one person giving a faint smile, which was Prowl.

It seemed that he had won the betting pool, and Terri refrained from grinning, as she figured doing that on Prowl's date seemed as good as any. Besides, they had an agreement to split the money. "Wait, you guys didn't already give me a transformation mode, did you? Because if you guys made me a mitsubishi, or chevy, i swear.." Terri started, and Jazz grinned.

"Naw, you aren't anythin' like that Terri. I know your specialty. What was it? Mustang GT?" He asked, grinning as she grinned. "As i remember you saying once. 'If i could marry a car, it'd be my Mustang. Or be one rather. Their design is pure perfection.' Or somethin' like that." Jazz said with a grin.

)( Chapter End )(

Yes, i know, this chapter's a bit longer than my others, but it was worth it, i finally got over one of the main hills of my story. I'm going to start on my next chapter soon, i hope you all like my story so far. Read it, and review it, see you all next time!


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Transformers, i just wish i owned a few. I don't own Angel either, but i do have Roseprincess1's permission to use her. I do, however, own Terri/Sprocket, Terani/Nightflame, Terai, Terra, Starstreaker, Silverstorm, Speedway, Slaptug, Wrench, Torrant, Heatwave, Tumble, Jumble, Fumble, Savage. I Am borrowing my friend's Suncrasher. And as always, my stories are AU.

Key: "Talking", 'Thinking', "**Communications Link**", "_Telepathy/Bonded Talk_", ") Secret twinly talk thing. (", )( Scene Change )(, and (( Comments from yours truely )).

)( Chapter Start )(

"You know, i like the name..Sprocket." Terri said, grinning as she sat in the medbay, watching Ratchet work. "Oh?" He asked, glancing at her. "Yeah, wouldn't it make humans and the Decepticons wonder if everyone still called me by my human name? Sprocket is a nice Transformer name." She replied, smiling.

"Hand me that laser scalpal would you?" He asked, pointing over by her where it was. She hopped off the berth she was sitting on and picked it up, handing it to him as she watched him arrange his tools with immaculate prescision. "Have you thought about what you might want to do since you'll be with us?" Ratchet asked her, glancing at her when she wasn't looking.

"I don't know yet. Jazz wants me to train under him as a Sabateur, Prowl DOESN'T want me to be a prankster with the twins, Prime, i have no idea what he wants me to do. Wheeljack wants me to help him build crazy machines, it's like i'm a new recruit that everyone wants in their division." Sprocket said, shrugging.

"But, i do know more about what you do than anything else..well..except entertaining millions of people." She added as an after thought, making Ratchet smile a moment. "I think i'd rather be under your wing, no pun intended, than any others. It's just best i go with what i know how to do." She said, leaning against a wall.

"Well, that settles it then, slag what anyone else wants, you're working with me." Ratchet said, smiling, making her smile in return. "Ya'll ain't all lovey dovey, are you?" Jazz asked as he walked in, grinning. "Nah. You know us, if we were, we'd do it infront of the ark" She joked, making him grin even more, and Ratchet to scowl.

"But seriously though, i'm gonna work with Ratch' here. I mean, SOMEONE has to make sure he gets plenty of sleep, doesn't deactivate the twins, and all that general stuff." She said, winking. "Well, provided he doesn't start pullin' rank on me anyways." She said, eyeing the small smile Ratchet had at her words.

"If anything, you'd end up more like HIM." Jazz joked, holding his hands up to fend off the look Ratchet gave him. "You know what will suck though? First Aid'll probably have more rank than me." She said, shrugging. "Heh, prolly. You'll just have to work your way up over the millenia." Jazz said, making her get a horrified look.

"Millenia?! It BETTER not take me that long to get up a few slots, i'd be liable to go crazy and start throwing scalpals at people when they walked in." She joked, breifly invisioning Sunflower having scratches on his prescious paint. "On another note, i'm gonna change my name to Sprocket, it seems like a nice Transformer name." Terri said, wiggling her fingers to Sideswipe as he passed by, who grinned and waved back.

"Sounds logical enough." Jazz said, grinning. "Oh, you should have seen the outcry of your 'death' on the human news when all of your..adoring...fans found out you were a girl." Jazz said, making Terri pale a moment. "Well, they would've found out eventually." She said after a moment, shrugging.

)( Three Days Later )(

Sprocket walked/danced around the med bay, making sure things were where they were supposed to be, humming a moment before a battered Sunstreaker came in the door. She paused mid step, 'blinking' at him. "What happened to you? Got in a fight with a grinder and lost?" She asked, eyeridge arched.

"Oh shut up will you?" He said, sitting down. "...Ratchet's not here, is he?" He asked, looking around in probable paranoia. "...If he were here, do you THINK he'd be letting me play music over the speaker system?" She asked. "..Point taken." He said, sighing in relief.

"All right, lemme get a look at your poor excuse for armor." She said, making him scowl a moment. "So you decided to go medic?" He asked, making her nod. "Yeah. It's something i know how to do at any rate. I used to build cars from scratch, and, pardon me if i sound rude, or insolent, but that's basically all we are, except living." Sprocket said.

Ratchet silently watched Terri, now Sprocket, work from his office, lightly tapping a foot to the music that was playing. It was an interesting thing he hadn't put any thought into, as Sunstreaker was busy keeping the beat with a fingertip instead of complaining about his paint, which Sprocket also fixed up for him.

He let himself give a small smile, when she found out how many times a day he'd come in for scratches on his paint, she would soon tire of being gentle with him, if he knew how things worked, which he did. He smiled even more as he felt a small wave of affection eminate from Sprocket's mind for him, even though she was preoccupied with the yellow devil.

At the end of shifts, Sprocket was wearing thin on niceitys as Sunstreaker came back in for the SEVENTH time for minor itty bitty scratches on his finish. "GRAH! HERE! Take this! Go! I'm pretty sure you KNOW how to paint yourself." She said, arms crossed as FirstAid paused at the door, looking from one to the other.

"Of COURSE i know how to paint myself!" Sunstreaker said, scowling. "Then don't come back in here for more paint replacement, unless that bucket i gave you runs back out..if you do, i swear..i'll paint you...you...baby turd green!" She said, pointing to the door.

Sunstreaker looked throughly disgusted at the idea of the color, and hurried out of the bay with the can of paint in his arms. "...Ratchet rubbing off on you?" First Aid asked, quirking a small smile. "No...Just idjits who don't know how to keep their paint on!" She said, yelling the last part out the door at Sunstreaker, making a few other Transformers pause in their work and stare.

She sighed, closing the doors as she went around making sure things were the way they were supposed to be, getting a little bounce in her step after a few minutes from the music. She didn't have any rock, or heavy metal stuff playing, it was infact, a techno kind of music, which wasn't all that unlike Cybertronion music once First Aid thought about it.

She froze mid-step as Ratchet just seemed to appear out of thin air, and then she realized he had come out of his office. "Hey. I thought you were supposed to be getting you some sleep?" She asked, hands on her hips as she tilted her head at him. "..My office DOES have a comfortable chair." He retorted, making his usual rounds.

"By the way..not bad work on the golden devil this morning." He stated, trying to refrain from bouncing around like Sprocket to the music. Of course, pride didn't stop FirstAid from having a little bounce in his step as he went about his work area. "Why thank you. It's nice to know that someone took notice of my skills of beating out dents." She replied, smirking a little.

"...How long do you think it'll take him to notice what i wrote on the back of his head?" She asked after a moment, making FirstAid look at her in surprise. "Oh, i don't know. It's hard to tell. It could be DAYS." Ratchet said with a smirk. "You wrote something on Sunstreaker's head?" FirstAid asked, looking at the two.

"Sprocket is so cool. Sunflower is a fool." She said with an almost evil smirk. "It was after his ...fifth time for a repaint?" Ratchet asked, seeing her nod. "I assume she was completely bored with seeing how many times she could rearrange the med bay." Ratchet said, making FirstAid realize that the med bay WAS differant.

"I also found out that Sprocket knows how to read backwards AND upside down words." Ratchet said, eyeridge arched as he glanced at some scribbling on the little window to his office. "...Aishiteru?" FirstAid asked, looking at Sprocket, only to see her hurridly wiping it off the window, and freezing as she wasn't quick enough.

"...It's nothing to worry about." She said with a smile that was...too innocent. FirstAid shrugged it out of his mind, and began to refamiliarize himself with the med bay, seeing as things were all switched around. "Does my distinct sense of coolness detect a party in med bay?" Jazz joked as he came bouncing into the area.

"Nah, your senses are all messed up, i'm just playin' some music to pass the time here so i won't fall asleep with nothing to do but reorganize things." Sprocket said, sitting on a berth and swinging her legs back and forth. "Acutally, i came here because of a sign that said you were the coolest?" Jazz asked Sprocket, which made her grin.

"You saw right. I am the coolest, and he hasn't yet.." Here she paused as a yell went up, obviously Sunstreaker. "Well, THAT is my cue to steal Ratchet's nice little office that has a nice big closet." She said, humming as she entered Ratchet's office and proceeded to hide, snickering a moment.

"Where's Sprocket at?!" Sunstreaker said, half crazed. "Dunno man. Haven't seen her." Jazz said with a shrug. "She's doing cleanup duty." Ratchet said, eyeridge arched. "...What for?" Sunstreaker asked, forgetting about what she had written on the back of his head. "...You obviously need your optics checked, my med bay is a mess! I can't find anything!" Ratchet said, scowling, trying not to smile.

"Oh.." Sunstreaker said, darting out the door, probably to go find Sprocket, or to get away from Ratchet, possibly both. "You do realize, that he was probably avoiding cleanup duty, and you just sent him there, didn't you?" Jazz asked Ratchet, who just smirked a moment. "Only if he's idiodic enough to go there and not remember." Ratchet replied, tapping on the window to his office, in which Sprocket exited.

"You know you can't avoid him forever." Ratchet said, arranging his tools the way HE liked them. "Yeah, i know. But, i'd love to see his face if he actually went down there, and got cleaning." She snickered. "If you mess with my arrangement again, you just might." Ratchet said with a small growl.

"Yeesh, fine." She said, sighing, before she grinned at Jazz, who waved and exited the med bay. A few minutes later, Terra peeked into the Med bay, grinning at Terri/Sprocket. "Hey! Terri!...Or is it Sprocket now?" She asked after a moment. "Oh, right! Check out this thing! Someone gave it to me as a pet!" Terra said, still not having came in yet.

"Uhh, ok?" Sprocket said, blinking as Terra came in, holding a leash looking thing. "How..interesting.." She said, wishing she could roll her eyes before she screamed loudly and jumped as high and far away from Terra as she could. What was at the end of the leash, was a GIANT snake, python, or something of the like.

In fact, it was so large, that it could've EATEN Terra. Ratchet took one look at the thing and was right up there with Sprocket, roaring at Terra to get the devilish thing out of HIS medical bay. Jazz and a few others came running at the yells, only to stop short and stare at the two, and the giant snake.

It took a few minutes, but Terra took the snake away, a few people trying not to snicker at Ratchet and Sprocket, even FirstAid had backed up a bit at the surprising size of the snake. A couple of hours later found Sprocket watching a movie with Angel, Terai, and Terra.

"Oh! This part SO reminds me of Terri before she and Ratchet voiced out their love." Terra said, making Sprocket scowl. "And the fact that i can sing the entire scene by MEMORY doesn't have anything to do with it?" She asked, grinning a moment. "Hercules is a CLASSIC." Terai said, smiling."You guys are strange. But old kid movies are STILL fun to watch and sing along to." Angel admitted, smiling.

)( Decepticon Base )(

Torrant paused as he saw his 'pet' walk around the base. Tarani smiled and laughed as she chatted with Rumble and Frenzy, petting Ravage as he walked by. "You know, if our cat was cybertronian, i think Ravage might like her." Tarani said with a smirk, watching Ravage flick his tail at the idea. 'As if' He thought.

"Tarani. Megatron summons." Soundwave said, looking down at the human and picking her up. "Oh? Does he want me to sabatage something?" She asked as they entered a room. "You will see." Soundwave stated as they disappeared from Torrants line of sight, not to mention hearing.

"Where are we going?" This isn't the way to any of the conferance rooms." Terani said, blinking. "You will see." Soundwave stated once more, making Terani wonder. They stepped into a room, Megatron turning to look at Terani with a smirk. "Lord Megatron." Terani said, saluting him.

"Ahh, Terani, there you are. Are you ready for it? Because it awaits you." Megatron stated, his smirk widening. "More than i'll ever be, Lord Megatron." Terani said, grinning, so it was finally done! "We completed it earlier than anticipated, as Wrench, as they call her in Sunstreaker's faction, opted to help, seeing as she was immensely bored." Megatron said, raising his hand with a slight wave at the word 'bored'.

"She said she had more experiance with building what we were building, and that she could offer more..insight to it, and even said she put in a few 'extras'." Megatron said as they proceeded out another door and down a corridor. A few minutes later, they entered what some would call a mad scientists labratory.

Terani's eyes widened in surprise, it had exceeded her expectations, and a smirk formed across her face. "MUCH more marvelous than i anticipated." Terani said, making Wrench, a purple and red seeker like femme turn and look at her. "I'll take that as a complement, as i'm sure the others would as well." She stated, applying the last of the protective overcoat on the paint.

Thirty minutes later found the three Transformers looking expectantly at Terani. Her arm twitched, and she stepped forwards, hands clenching in fists and flexing back to normal as she smirked. "Well, i can honestly say now, that i feel MUCH stronger than before." She stated, returning Megatron's smirk.

"Excellent." He stated, before staring a moment as a burst of flame appeared as a fireball over Terani's hand. "Yes, i was hoping i would still be able to have my...ability. As i'd thought, it's all mental, and seeing as i still have my mind.." She said, smirking even more, the flame disappating.

"So, what shall we call you?" Megatron asked, looking over the red and black seeker femme that stood before them. "How about...Nightflame?" Terani suggested, crossing her arms with a small smirk. "Hmm. Interesting choice, but it suits you." Megatron said, smirking once more.

"What should i do with...this?" Wrench asked, holding up Terani's human body. "I'll take it. I have such a...creative idea..on how it can serve a purpose." Nightflame said, taking her old human body with disgust. Humans were disgusting, she had knew and thought that her entire life, thus, why she had worked with the Decepticons, in order to get her a Transformer body.

)( Autobot Base )(

WHAP! "FUCKER!" Sprocket yelled at Sunstreaker, who had just smacked her upside the head, finally finding her, after doing cleanup duty. Sprocket scowled as she rubbed the back of her head, optics narrowed at the sunflower of death, a few other Autobots having stopped to stare at her outburst.

WHAM! Sprocket scowled at Sideswipe, who was taking bets on if his brother and her would start fighting. "Ow! You hit harder than Sunny.." He complained, who also hit him, probably harder than normal as Sideswipe cursed also. "I stand corrected, no one hits harder than my brother." Sideswipe said, making Sunstreaker smirk.

Five minutes later, the three were standing infront of Ratchet, who was scowling. "And the reason for all this was..?" He asked, arms crossed. "'Ket and Sunny got into a competition on who could hit harder, and i was the judge.." Sideswipe said. WHAM! WHAM! WHAP! Was Ratchet smacking Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Sprocket, the three rubbing their heads.

"...Sorry Bro, 'Ket, Ratch's got both of you beat.." Sideswipe said, falling down, making Ratchet and Sprocket look at him in concern. "...I slagging KNOW i didn't hit him THAT fragging hard." Ratchet said, looking to the two others, Sprocket trying to hide a small smirk, and failing.

"Actually, i think he just needs a recharge.." Sunstreaker said, nudging his brother with a foot. It was an hour later, and it was decided after Ratchet had looked the red twin over that indeed, Sideswipe just needed a recharge, and had been taken back to his quarters by Sunstreaker with the help of Sprocket, Sunstreaker complaining the entire way.

)( A Few Hours Later )(

"Forty fathoms deep he walks. With rusty keys his locker locks. Just like he's half asleep he stalks! Forty fathoms deep. Forty fathoms deep he owns, each sleeping sailer's soggy bones. The legend they call Davy Jones at forty fathoms deep." Terra sang, swinging her feet and grinning. "The Legend of Davy Jones: Forty Fathoms Below" Sprocket said.

"Uda wakka. Uda wakka. Somethin' not right. Many wiky icky things gonna happen tonight. Uda wakka. Uda wakka. Sailor making way. Shiver my timbers. Shiver my bones. Yo ho, heave ho! There are secrets at sleep with ol' Davy Jones! Yo ho, heave ho!" Terra sang, grinning even more.

"You two are just obsessed with Davy Jones.." Terai said, shaking her head at the two. "Shiver My Timbers. And no i'm not. Terra, possibly." Sprocket said, making sure things were in their right place in the med bay. Ratchet and the others were gone, off to fight the Decepticons, who were making another attempt at stealing energy.

They paused, as an odd sound was heard. There wasn't anyone at the base, except for them, the Dinobots having been called out to help the others. "You guys stay here, i'll go check it out..Hide in a drawer or something." Sprocket said to her sisters, exiting the medbay and closing the door that usually stayed open.

"Tch, these Autobots are stupid, leaving their base unguarded while they go out and fight." Someone said, making Sprocket slow and peek around the corner at a blue and purple seeker type, and he was talking into his com. link. "Just shut up and get back to base Torrant, it seems these Autobots are useless." A female voice was heard over the link.

"Yeah, yeah, fine, Leader. He said, seeming to sneer at the word 'Leader' before shutting off his link. "Pfft, stupid computer, i should destroy it." He said, looking at Teletran with a small smirk, raising his blaster. 'Oh no you don't!' Sprocket thought, leaping into the room and slamming into Torrant, bringing him down to the floor.

"Why you little!" He snarled at her, fists flying, as he managed to drop his blaster in surprise at the attack. About ten minutes later, the Autobots returned and stared at a cursing and yelling Torrant, who was strung up over the entrance to the base like a hog-tied Pinata.

"Well, i'll be a Junkion." Ironhide said, staring at the Decepticon, who looked banged up, and was yelling about a 'slagging femme not even suitible for junk'. Silverstorm and Speedway smirked at Torrant, making him shut up his yelling and to just glare at them.

"Who did this?" Optimus asked, optics flickering in a blink. "Me no know. Only person here when Me, Grimlock, left was Medic." Grimlock said, nodding. "Wait, SPROCKET did this?!" Sideswipe asked with a giant grin. Ratchet scowled at the thought of his bondmate fighting, and went off in search of her, leaving Firstaid to look at the minor injuries that were sustained from the battle.

He followed after Jazz, who motioned him to the control room, where Sprocket was cursing as a spark arced at her, repairing a few little dents that Teletran had. "Fragging DECEPTICON! Maybe i'll find me a giant BAT and actually use him for a pinata for what he did." She said, scowling.

She paused, fixing the last kink, Teletran blinking out a 'Thank you.' on it's screen a moment before going back to what it usually did. She whirled around, looking at a scowling Ratchet, and a grinning Jazz. "I still say you shoulda come work for me." Jazz teased, making her wish she could roll her eyes.

"You. Medbay. Now." Ratchet said, scowling and pointing out the door. "Sir, yes sir!" She said, snapping a salute and grinning, walking out. "You have to admit. She did good.." Jazz said, looking to his friend. "Yeah yeah, i'd feel better about it if she wasn't all banged up." Ratchet said, following after Sprocket.

Sprocket sat quietly in a berth as Ratchet went about the business of beating out her dents and the like. A thought popped into her mind, and it was hard trying to control the grin and snicker that wanted so much to escape out. "_I HEARD that thought._" Ratchet said, his voice appearing in her head, though his lips never moved, Sprocket knowing this as she was idly looking at them.

Sprocket blanked her mind, from years of experiance with a mind reader in the family, outwardly radiating calm boredness, while inwardly, she was grinning, perhaps a bit like Jazz would as certain thoughts began to pop into her mind, most of which revolved around the scowling Medic.

Ratchet nearly dropped his tools as a flurry of dirty thoughts stormed into his mind from Sprockets. He scowled even more, hand tightening as he was extreamly tempted to thwack her upside the head for attempting such things while he was repairing her. Though, some of the thoughts were devilishly tempting him.

The medbay was as quiet as a grave, in which most of the occupants were wondering why the irate Medic wasn't yelling, though, it could be that he didn't want to get into a shouting match with his mate? No one really knew, and it was, unnerving, at the quietness, the patients running out of there as soon as they could.

Ratchet finished with Sprocket, allowing her up to help fix the remaining patients, Sprocket seemingly boredly working on a bemused Jazz. "Hey 'Ket, what's up?" Jazz asked, making her arch an eyeridge. "The ceiling? Sky? Decepticon who i want to bat around for a bit?" She retorted, making him grin.

"It's awefully quiet in here today." Jazz commented, looking around as Sprocket worked on repairing his leg, which wasn't too serious. "I'm concentrating.." She replied, making him 'blink' at her. "Concentrating? It's not THAT bad of a scratch.." Jazz said, and was rewarded with Sprocket throwing him an almost..evil..smirk before Jazz realized what she had ment, and why Ratchet seemed extreamly quiet today.

"There you go Jazz-man. You're ready to run around waltzing around the Ark all you want now." She said with a grin, making him look mock-horrified. "Waltzing? I'll have you know, it's called a 'jig'." Jazz said with a grin, waving to her as he hopped out of the medbay.

Sprocket nearly jumped out of her armor as someone stood right behind her with a loud Ahem!, making her turn and look innocently at Ratchet, optics sweeping around the medbay, empty. "Yes, Ratchet?" She asked, smiling charmingly. None of it worked as he scowled.

"..I'm in trouble..aren't i?" She asked, giving up the act at his crossed arms and nod. "Slagging straight you are. Office, now." He said, leading her towards the said room. "You do realize, i, uhh, had no idea you could actually read my mind...right?" She asked, fully aware he could, thus the dirty thoughts.

"And Megatron wears pink frilly panties." Ratchet said gruffly, staring at her once he closed the door to his office, Sprocket sitting upon his desk. He nearly groaned at a thought that slipped into his mind, one that was purely his, as Sprocket was radiating a concerned worry, wondering if she had done something wrong.

"Not that i don't mind the...attention. I'd rather it if you didn't do that when i'm working." He said, uncrossing his arms and lightly pulling her into his arms, settling into his chair with her upon his lap. Sprocket curled into his arms, head settling upon his shoulder, glad that she hadn't made him overly angery or something.

"What if we're in one of those BORING meetings?" She asked, grin resurfacing. "Depends." He replied, hands lightly running along her form. He smiled at her shudder of pleasure, and ran a hand along her back while the other lightly trailed along one of her arms.

"Ratcheeeet.." She said, almost pouting as she squirmed around in his grasp. "What? It's not MY fault you have a dirty mind." He said, eyeridge arching with a faint smirk. "I do not! It's just that..it..tickles.." She said, whispering out the last part. "So?" He asked, grinning as he began to poke at her sides, making her squirm even more.

"It's just that, i never knew how much tickling could be torture! When i was human, after the accident as a child, i had no sense of feel, and this is all..a bit new to me." She said, squeaking at a particular spot that he poked. Ratchet paused at her words, and her squeaking, she'd never done THAT before.

"Well, i promise it won't hurt a bit. Just trust me." Ratchet said, grinning before he began to tickle at the spot, making her jerk in surprise. "Ratchet! S-stop that..!" She complained, squirming around and trying not to laugh. "It's not MY fault your so sensitive there!" He said, smiling.

"Yes it is! You built me!" She said, hands darting out to tickle at him, at least he was in a better mood. FirstAid had entered back into the medbay, seeing no one there, not even Ratchet. He shrugged and went about his duties, freezing and nearly dropping his tools as he passed by the door of Ratchet's office, hearing what sounded, well, like Ratchet and Sprocket were doing something..dirty.

FirstAid managed to pull himself away from the door, going back to his work, face dark from embarrassment. There was a commotion that went up and FirstAid stared at the door as, a few minutes later a few Autobots walked in, or carried in, with Silverstorm's case.

"I'll, go uhh, get Ratchet." he said, forgeting a moment about what he thought might've been going on in the office. "Ratchet! There was a..." He trailed off, at Sprockets slight glare as she sat on the floor, after Firstaid had burst in shouting, making a resting Ratchet jump up in surprise.

"Yeah..Thanks FirstAid, i JUST got him to recharge too.." She muttered, sighing as Ratchet helped her back up, the three walking out of the office, Ratchet and Sprocket wearing the same scowl for once. "Allright, what happened? Someone forgot to close Wheeljack's lab door again?" Sprocket asked, half joking, half serious.

"Actually, the Decepticon got free." Silverstrom said, looking up from watching Slaptug work on her leg which had managed to get a bit mangled from the attack. "Primus, how did you manage to subdue Torrant by yourself? He's an S rank Decepticon." Silverstorm asked, twitching in pain a moment, and getting smacked for it.

"I swear, if i mess up, it's YOUR fault, QUIT TWITCHING WILL YOU?!" Slaptug roared at Silverstorm, making everyone stare at him in surprise, they'd never seen him angery before, and certainly have NEVER heard him yell like that. Ratchet and the others went about repairing the others who were just minor injuries compared to Silverstorm.

"Do you need any help?" Sprocket asked him, receiving a 'no' in response. Sprocket watched him work, one hand clamped down tight over Silverstrom's knee, holding it in place, while gently with the other hand, repairing the torn wiring in her leg. He had managed to give her something else to think about by handing her a laser scalpal.

Silverstorm occupied her mind on the scalpal instead of the repairs, even cutting her mind off from the pain, leaving anything below the knee numb. She twisted and twirled the scalpal like a pro, as if she were used to doing such a thing, the silver and white femme beginning to toss it up and down in the air, catching it with the tip of a finger, balancing it.

Slaptug finished working on her leg, letting go of her knee and patting it lightly. "S'rry for yelling Silv. But you know how much your twitching annoys me when i'm trying to fix you." He said, helping her stand. "Yeah, it's a bit hard to do, not twitching. But i think i'm going to go rest, which i suggest you do as well." Silverstorm said to him as they walked out of the medbay.

"That was...odd.." Sprocket said, sighing a moment before they began to busy themselves, patching up the couple of Autobots who had got in the way of Torrant when he had gotten free. "Hey Jazz! How'd he get free anyways?" Sprocket asked, looking over at the mech in question. "Eh, we were trying to get him down so we could throw him in the brig." Jazz said as Sprocket worked on a few scratches.

)( End Chapter )(

Well, yet another chapter in this story down, about uhh..i have no idea how many more it'll take to finish the story. Anyways, i am, once more, internetless. I'm just glad that when i went to visit my younger sister i had thought to grab up what chapters for my stories i had finished and posted them while i was there.

Unfortunately, this one wasn't one of them, as i am currently back at home, and once more, internetless. Anyways, i hope you liked this chapter, and if you're reading this, then you've read my story (( Thus far. )) So review it. Also, to Dear miss Alyssa, i have done as you asked, and removed you from my story, though, i still need internet to upload and replace all of my chapters that had you in them. None-the-less, if you've read my story, how do you like it, i'd really like to know.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Transformers, I just wish I owned a few. I don't own Angel either, but I do have Roseprincess1's permission to use her. I do, however, own Sprocket, Nightflame, Terai, Terra, Starstreaker, Silverstorm, Wrench, Heatwave, Tumble, Jumble, Savage. I'm borrowing my friend's Suncrasher. And as always, my stories are AU.

Key: "Talking", 'Thinking', "**Communications Link**", "_Telepathy/Bonded Talk_", ") Secret twinly talk thing. (", )( Scene Change )(, and (( Comments from yours truely )).

)( Chapter Start )(

ZMEK! "Ohh! NICE shot!" A black and gold seeker said, grinning at Wrench, the Decepticon's 'medic'. "Filthy little slagger! Get the frag back here! Just you wait! When I get my fragging hands around you, I'll PERSONALLY dismantle you with every ounce of joy I can MANAGE!" Wrench snarled at Fumble, who just laughed and gave an extreamly rude gesture, even to cybertronians, to Wrench.

"Why you little!!! ARGH!!!" Wrench snarled, twitching and nearly neurotic with rage, and probably would've done as she said, if Suncrasher wasn't holding her back. "Come on Wrench, you can always go do something fun, like throwing laser scalpals up Torrant's aft!" Suncrasher said with much glee, it was one of his favorite things to watch her do, if there was ONE person Torrant actually feared, it would be Wrench.

"Fumble! Why are you annoying Wrench?" Starstreaker said, making the little femme jump into the air in surprise. "Forgive me, Starstreaker-sama. I was bored.." Fumble said, shrugging with a slight grin. "You DO realize that Wrench DOES have the autorization to dismantle you, provided that she put you back together...eventually.." Starstreaker asked, arms crossed, eye ridge arched, and a faint smirk upon her lips.

"Of course! Why else would I annoy the frag out of her? With Wrench, I know she'll eventually put me back together, now, Torrant, on the other hand... Well, no need to go there, like HE could EVER catch ME!" Fumble stated, grinning impishly. "Proceed then at your own caution, or lack there-of.." Starstreaker said, turning and walking away.

"Your methods of ruling are...odd.." Megatron said, appearing beside her from around a corner. "You have yours, and I have mine." Starstreaker replied, not at all surprised by his appearance, as her sensors had dectected him since he was within range. "Indeed, I have a plan I wish to discuss with you." Megatron said as they walked the hallways, towards one of the war rooms.

Meanwhile.."Ha ha ha! Come on Wrench! You can aim better than THAT!" A gleeful Fumble taunted, making Wrench scowl. "Pfft. Go annoy someone else, will you?" Wrench said, turning around, optic twitching as she pushed a grinning Suncrasher into the medbay that Wrench had comandeered from Megatron.

"Woah! Hey! Watch it!" Suncrasher said as he was very much bullied into the room by his commanding officer. "Shut up. Lock the door." She stated once they were inside. "What about the idiots who'll come here for medical attention?" He asked, bewildered a moment as he did as she told him.

"They'll have to suffer, not my problem. Now, come here you sorry excuse for a medic." She stated, a slight smirk curling across her face as she approached him, making Suncrasher grin. "Oh, is that all you wanted? You could've asked, you know...But then, I like it when you push me around.." He said, grinning. "Oh shut up and come here, I don't want to hear anything coming from that mouth, unless I tell you to." Wrench said, dragging him to her.

Meanwhile. "...I'm bored.." Fumble said, sighing, before she dashed off to another part of the base, wondering what she could get away with pulling on the Decepticons of this world. "Slag, forget the stupid Autobots, the only thing that'll kill US off...would be boredom.." Fumble said to herself, before grinning before she tackled her older 'sister' Tumble.

"...Fumble..Why must you do that?" She asked, sighing, picking herself up and inspecting her armor and paint for scratches and dents from the encounter. "Because I was bored." Fumble replied, smirking. "Just as well, Heatwave wants you to come with Savage, Jumble, and myself. We have a mission." Tumble said, dragging the nearly bouncing seeker off.

One hour later.." Frag you, Tumble! And you too, Jumble! I SWEAR! When I get out of this slagging thing, I'll PERSONALLY beat you two to the pits!" Fumble yelled her head off. She was tied, quite efficiantly, by energon bonds, and really couldn't get free. All she knew about the mission, before they tied her up and tossed her out into the desert was that she was supposed to be bait, or something, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

Hell, she didn't even know if they bound her and ran off, in some slagging way in revenge for all of the pranks she'd pulled on them over the years, or if they and the others were hiding nearby. "Frag you all! I swear! If this is about that TINY prank I pulled on you guys the other day, I'm NOT sorry!" Fumble yelled, getting annoyed.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Someone said, making her look over at Torrant who just sneered at her. "Uhh...Guys? GUUUUYYYYYYSSS! This is NOT funny! If this is a joke, or prank, it's highly UNfunny!" Fumbled yelled, scrambling with her bonds.

"What's Torrant doing here?" Tumble asked Jumble, who shrugged. "We should go save her before Torrant deactivates her." Jumble replied, the two jumping out of the treeline as Torrant began firing at Fumble, who yelled and cursed him. "Torrant! You are not allowed to be here. You are ruining our trap!" Tumble yelled, making Torrant pause.

"I don't see 'Glorious' Starstreaker, or any other higher-ups here to stop me. Unless, of course, YOU wish to attempt." Torrant said with a grin. Tumble and Jumble glanced at one another a moment, before pulling out their blasters and firing upon Torrant with extream hostility.

"Is this all you can manage? I'm quite surprised. It must be because you two are so puny. I can slag you where you stand, but I'd rather do something more..fun..Little fragger's had it coming for a long time now." Torrant said, ignoring the other two, mostly, before he began firing on Fumble once more, who yelled and cursed the much larger Decepticon.

)( Decepticon Base )(

Heatwave paused, fingers twitching slightly as they hovered over the keyboard she was working from. "Difficulties?" Soundwave voiced, glancing at the femme. "....Fumble.." Heatwave stated, face blank, blanker than normal. Soundwave's head tilted to the side as he heard a roar of anger echo through the hallways; Soundwave rushing to the door to see what was transpiring when a golden blur went past him at high speeds.

"Starstreaker is furious." Heatwave stated, moving away from her post, checking her plasma rifle a moment before she headed out the door. "**Megatron. Something is amiss with the other Decepticon faction. Shall I investigate?**" Soundwave commed to Megatron, who approved, Soundwave following after Heatwave as she exited the base.

When they reached their destination, Soundwave paused in a hidden area, watching the going ons. It seemed to be Decepticon against Decepticon, or rather, Starstreaker, Heatwave, Tumble, and Jumble fighting against Torrant. Starstreaker was a golden blur of fury that seemed to burn as bright as a sun.

"Holy Primus! It's a Deceptacreep smack down!" Someone said near Soundwave, who moved deeper into hiding. It was the 'other' Autobots, though there were only three now, instead of the five that had come originally. "You shall stay out of this! If you do not, I will PERSONALLY rip you to peices!" Starstreaker yelled to them.

"Tumble, Jumble, try to calm Heatwave, and comm Wrench slag it! They may yet be saved from Torrant's treatury." Starstreaker yelled to the two cassettes, Jumble getting on the comm link, and Tumble unefficiantly trying to hold back Heatwave by holding onto her leg, and was instead dragged along.

It was then that Soundwave understood, when he saw the mangled frame of the one they called Fumble, who he had known from conversations with Heatwave, an accidental sparking between herself and her leader. And Savage, one of Heatwave's cassettes, near Fumble, as if having been trying to protect her from the larger mech.

About the time Wrench and Suncrasher showed up, the Autobots jumped into the fray, the femme and the younger looking mech scowling about something. "Listen Golden Glory! I KNOW it was Torrant who deactivated MY twin, and I'm going to get a peice of him too, weither you like it or not!" Silverstorm stated as she and Speedway entered the fray against Torrant.

"That may be so, you have your own revenge to settle, but what's HIS reason?" Starstreaker asked with a scowl, firing at Torrant, who dodged annoyingly. "...Stopcross was his bonded.." Was the only reply Silverstorm stated as she dove at Torrant, sending a flurry of punches and kicks at the seeker.

"**Ah..This is Slaptug here...I think we might have a situation here..May need some back-up..**" Soundwave heard the older mech comm, but was unable to catch the reply, as Slaptug also dove into the fight with a slight sigh. Soundwave, having decided that a Decepticon presence was a must if the Autobots were going to show up, ended up comming the Decepticons as well.

(( Just so you all know, I'm no good at fight scenes. So I'll leave most of it up for your own imagination, fun, ne? ))

By the time warriors of either faction showed up, there was parts scattered all around the area, mostly Torrants. Wrench had arrived sooner than the others, with Suncrasher covering her back incase someone decided to try and pop off a shot at his commanding officer.

At the moment, however, Torrant's frame was ripped to peices and scattered along the battle front. After dealing with Torrant the two sides deemed that the other needed to be shown the same treatment that Torrant had gotten, and as such, Speedway lay upon the ground, various parts strewn around what was left of his frame.

If Soundwave had any doubts before now about the strength of Starstreaker, they were well erased, after seeing her brutality, which was far worse than Megatron's, even when he had been taking part of Gladitorial battles on Cybertron back in the day. Both Autobots had arrived just in time to view Starstreaker unsubspace her favorite weapon of destruction and pain, an energon sword, and run it through the old pink colored mech named Slaptug.

The Autobots paused in horror, while Decepticons jeered, after a moment of surprise themselves. "SLAPTUG!" Silverstorm yelled out, struggling to her feet in rage. Starstreaker just sneered as Slaptug looked at her in a mixture of surprise and pain, hand over his chest, right where his spark had been, before he fell. That was a wound no medic could heal, no matter how good they were.

Silverstorm cursed Starstreaker loudly and violently, and if she had been able to get up, it was a sure thing that she would've made good on her various threats. "I should slag you where you..well, I'd say stand, but you are unable to do as such. Pressing matters take much more presidance over you." Starstreaker said, optics narrowed.

"Besides, I'd like to see you actually TRY what you just said..Wrench! Status report!" She said, stalking over the the black and violet seeker medic. "I was unable to salvage any life from the annoying little slagger, however, there is still a chance for Savage, IF we were to bring her to my medbay." Wrench stated, not even intimidated in the least by Starstreakers fury and proximity.

When Starstreaker and her Decepticons left, Megatron debated attacking the still shell-shocked Autobots, but decided against it, ordering his army back to base, fully intending to find out what had happened there, via Soundwave, once they got back to base.

The Autobots seemed to snap out of their daze as Silverstorm attempted to make it over to Slaptug, attempted being the key word, before her systems offlined her, making Ratchet, Firstaid, and Sprocket rush over to her and check her over. Silverstorm was loaded into Ratchet once he'd transformed, rushing back to the Ark to repair her damaged body, leaving the others to sullenly place Slaptug's frame into Prime's trailer, along with the peices of Speedway..well, the ones they could find anyways.

It was about a week later, and Ratchet and the others had managed to repair Silverstorm, who hadn't complained one bit once she had regained consciousness. She just watched Ratchet repair various damage, never uttering even a sound of pain, just watched him almost dazedly as if it was unfamiliar to her.

In which, it probably was, as she'd never had anyone other than Slaptug repair her, maybe Snowstream if it was in her limited area of expertise. Silverstorm never uttered a word to anyone, and Ratchet concluded that she was still in the combined shock of having her twin deactivated, and the the rest of her comrads not long after, leaving her the only one left in a strange world, with unfamiliar mechs.

The only thing anyone heard her say, was when she thanked Ratchet for the repairs and the fixing of her paint, though, she probably felt like she couldn't care less. After of which, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker volunteered to try and cheer her up, help her out, seeing as they were twins, and could imagine what she was going through, with losing her twin at any rate, so more often than not, she was seen with at least one twin in tow.

It was, at the moment, one of the rare times Sideswipe wasn't around Silverstorm, though, he WAS making his way to their quarters, in which Silverstorm had opted to bunk with them of her own will. Silverstorm had worked up the curage to go through the things of her friends, and had apparantly found something that she'd wished to share, so Sideswipe was making his way back to them.

Sideswipe paused as he passed a door, the sound of a female laughing going through his mind before he backtracked a few steps, pausing as he heard what sounded like Redalert's voice saying "Hey! That tickles!" Sideswipe thought hard, since when did Redalert laugh? Or even let someone close enough to him to do whatever they were doing to him?

"What if someone comes in?" Redalert asked, groaning. "Nah, no one knows we're in here. So be a little less paranoid Red, and just relax and lets finish." Someone said, and Sideswipe faintly realized it was Terra's voice. Sideswipe grinned and opened the door, the two freezing at the sight of him.

"Great, now EVERYONE'S going to know now." Terra said, pouting a moment. Sideswipe's mind seemed to stall a moment, before he realized that Redalert was holding Terra, who had her arms around his neck. There was a really low cd player going, and the two had apparantly been dancing, or trying to in Red's case.

"TOLD you we should've locked the door." Red said, sighing a moment, Terra wanted him to dance with her, in which he had told her he didn't really know how, and thus Terra teaching him, well, human dancing anyways. "...I COULD just tell everyone you two were doing naughty things instead?" Sideswipe said, grinning slightly as they both blushed brightly.

"As much as I would LOVE to tell everyone about this, I'm a bit pre-occupied myself. 'Storm called me, so I gotta run on over and see what she wants." Sideswipe said with a transformerish wink, grinning at the two, who were STILL blushing. Sideswipe chuckled as he entered his shared quarters, the two blinking at him in curiosity.

"It's nothing..much. Just caught Terra trying to teach Red to dance." Sideswipe said with a grin, making Sunstreaker smirk and Silverstorm to snicker a moment. At least her mood had gotten a bit better, and was starting to look alot like how they'd seen before the death of her twin.

"So what'd ya want to show us?" Sideswipe asked as they sat on a berth, Sunny's to be exact, Storm opting to lay across their laps, a usual habit they'd learned she liked to do when it was just the three of them. "It's one of 'Tug's datavids. Apparantly it's a collection of his favorite 'twin' moments." She stated as it began to play on the screen.

By the end of it, the three were howling with laughter, though their laughing subsided as 'Storm's had progressed from laughing, to sobbing. They looked at her with concern as she curled against Sunstreaker, the two enveloping her into a giant hug, allowing her to cry it out, as it was something she needed, and had yet, to do since the last two battles, that they knew of anyways.

"I..just can't believe...that I lost my sister..my two best friends..and..and..my creater..in such a short span of time..." She'd managed to mumble from Sunstreaker's chest, making the twins looked at her in concern, they had no idea that Slaptug was that connected to Silverstorm.

"Awww...don't cry 'Storm..It'll be ok, they've gone to the Matrix now.." Sideswipe said, lightly rubbing her back. "..He was your creater huh? I have a question...why'd he use pink?" Sunstreaker asked, ignoring the dirty look Sideswipe pointed at him. Silverstorm gave a small chuckle, head lightly resting on Sunstreaker's shoulder.

"Well, he didn't use to be pink and red..he was more of a red and orange. But 'Stream and I, we played a prank on him one day, classic repainting. He took it in good stride, and decided to keep it when his bonded made a comment that he looked good in pink, so it's been that way ever since." She said, sighing as she enjoyed the close proximity of the two.

)( Decepticon Base )(

Everyone knew Starstreaker was FURIOUS. Only consolation prize she got from the entire thing was Torrant's head, which fit nicely on a shelf. Savage had been repaired once brought back to the base, and it eased Heatwave somewhat, but she still missed the youngling who loved to prank those around her.

Starstreaker sighed a moment, Heatwave had been spending more time around Soundwave, not that she could blaim either one. Soundwave had his own creations, and was trying to help Heatwave deal with her loss. Only time would tell weither or not Heatwave would recover from the loss, and even Starstreaker felt it as well. Things around the base wouldn't be the same.

)( About One Month And A Week Later )(

(( Note: Thise scene takes place after one of my smaller short stories, called A Guide To Being Human, involving Ratchet, Sprocket, Jazz, and Prowl. Not yet finished/posted. ))

"Ratchet? Is Sprocket alright? I'm not sure if anyone else but I have noticed, but she seems to be tired more and more, spending most of her days in recharge." Firstaid asked, looking over at Ratchet and seeing him, if only for a moment, stiffen before he regained his usual composure.

"Sprocket's fine. I've been monitoring her for the last few days. I'd run a scan on her..but she refuses to let me do so." Ratchet said wryly, a faint smile on his features. "I agree, Sprocket is strong willed about things." Firstaid agreed, wondering why Ratchet just didn't order her, as her superior, to get a medical scan.

"I know what's running through your mind. And if I did that, well, femmes can be vengeful, knowing her, I'd be either sleeping on the floor, or my office." Ratchet said, with a small sigh. "Ah. I see. I could order her if you'd like, technically, I am ranked higher than she is.." Firstaid said, arranging his work space.

"I'd rather not, she'd figure I told you to, and I'd never hear the end of it." Ratchet said, pausing his next words as a tired looking Sprocket came into the medbay, shimmying onto a berth and leveling a look at the two of them. "I know what you two are thinking, and you're right. I've avoided it long enough." She stated, crossing her arms.

"About slagging time." Ratchet said, scowling, though his tone was slightly softer than usual. Ten minutes later, Ratchet had her hooked up to various machines, and was having a slightly hard time processing what they told him. "Firstaid, come here for a second. Take a look at this, and make sure I'm not just in need of some recharge." Ratchet said, Firstaid doing as he asked.

"Good news, or the great news first?" Firstaid said, a slight smile upon his face. "....Slag it, tell me already." Ratchet said, scowling, in no mood for Firstaid's grinning face. "Well, you're not mistaken Ratchet. And, congratulations. When're you going to tell everyone?" Firstaid asked, eyeridge arched.

"I'll slag both of you if you don't hurry up and tell me, and get me unhooked from this stuff." Sprocket said, in a bit of an irritable mood. "Sprocket, how well are you familiar with the cybertronian term 'sparking'?" Ratchet asked, gently removing the things from her. "Eh..not very much...something about something or another...ok..nothing at all.." She said, hand rubbing her forehead, she felt a headache coming on.

"Well, to be blunt, it's a cybertronian verson of human pregnancy." Ratchet said, making her nearly fall over in shock. "Wh-what?!" She asked, optics wide. "When did this happen?! How?! Ugh!" Sprocket said, before twitching and falling over on the berth, out cold.

"Oh, look, there's ONE more Ratchet!" First aid said, before hearing a resounding crash, and looking to see Ratchet on the floor of the med-bay. "...Do I want to know..?" A bemused Optimus asked, looking at Firstaid.

"All I said was that Sprocket was going to have two sparklings.." Firstaid said, leaving Optimus gaping, thankfully, it was mostly hidden by his faceplate. "But, how?" Optimus asked, before pausing, knowing all too well how that could possibly happen, and felt..silly, for even asking.

It was later that day, and Sprocket was feeling quite annoyed. By now everyone had heard about her..condition..and were treating her like she was made of glass. It was really starting to piss her off.

She scowled as she sat in the rec. room, playing her 360. "Oh, what level's she on Sunny?" Sideswipe asked, having just got off his shift and had joined his brother and Silverstorm.

"She's fragging plowing through LEGENDARY like it's nothing." Sunny replied, sitting on a couch, arm around Silverstorm who watched with amusement. Sideswipe joined them, sitting on Silv's other side, watching with glee as Sprocket took out various Brutes and Hunters on the game.

"Oh! Oh, oh! Watch out for that Brute!" Sideswipe said, fidgeting, as if he were playing. "Shut it, back-seat gamer." Sprocket growled, having already taken care of said Brute before Sideswipe had even finished his..commentary. "Yeesh. Grouchy much?" Sideswipe said, pouting a moment.

"Irritated. There's a differance." Sprocket ground out, taking on waves of Flood with a sword as if it were nothing. "Sorry." Sideswipe said, shrugging, though she couldn't see. "S'ok. Trying to take it out on the game, rather than an actual person. It's like ever since everyone heard, they've been treating me as if I were glass. And it's starting to piss me off." She said, watching a cinematic scene of finding Cortana.

"Eh, what're you talking about?" Sideswipe asked, confused, making Sprocket to turn, ridge arched, a faint look of amusement on her face. "What, you haven't heard? Surprising, usually you guys are up to speed on the latest gossip." Sprocket said, smirking at Sunstreaker's slight scowl.

"Nah, we just got back to base." Sideswipe said, making her smirk even more. "Well, you're going to hear it EVENTUALLY. Apparantly I'm 'sparking', or something like that." She said, her amused expression growing at the incredulus looks the twins gave her.

"Well, there goes some good news. Congrats. When do we get to corrupt the brat?" Sunstreaker asked, grinning. "BratS actually, I have two in me." Sprocket said, making Sideswipe fall over, off the couch, before he jumped up and nearly pounced her, making her laugh at the action.

"Two?! Twins?! That's AWESOME! Now me and Sunny'll have to teach them twin ways for SURE!" Sideswipe said, glomping her. "Heh, you forget, I'm part, or was part, of a quartet. I have my own things to teach as well. Though, I'll have to monitor their 'learnings' with Terai and Terra. They'd be telling them all of my dirty secrets." Sprocket said with a grin.

"I can help too, you know, I had a twin too." Silverstorm said, grinning lightly. "And, Sideswipe, you better stop hugging me so tightly, if Ratchet, or Firstaid, or someone who's looking out for my 'health' see you hugging me in a mannor they deem 'unsafe' they're liable to throw you in the brig." Sprocket said, grinning.

"Awweh, I'm not hurting you, am I?" Sideswipe asked, grinning. "Nope, not at all." She replied, laughing lightly. "What's it feel like? Sparking, I mean." Silverstorm asked, curious. "Well, it's kind of hard to explain. Well, I know so far I have to get plenty of energy, otherwise I'd be recharging all day, which isn't half bad." Sprocket said, grinning.

"But, I guess, you could say, that they feel kind of like, tiny points of lightening, or something, in me. It's not unplesant, just, differant, I suppose." Sprocket said, shrugging. "I hope to have a sparkling one day." Silverstorm said, smiling lightly, missing the look the twins gave each other at her statement.

"Oh yeah? Well, then be prepared to babysit." Sprocket said with a grin, making the silver and white femme snicker. "Then you better be prepared to get them back when they're high on energy." Silverstorm retorted back, making Sprocket grin. "Oh please, i've VOLUNTARILY watched children before. I am well versed in their mischevious ways." Sprocket stated, smirking with her arms crossed.

)( Decepticon Base )(

"Lord Megatron, I-" Starscream stopped short, standing just past the entrance of the throne room, 'blinking' a moment in confusion. That wasn't Megatron. An eyeridge arched at the gold and silver jet femme, who had the NERVE to sit upon Megatron's throne. Starstreaker looked over at him almost boredly, sprawled across the over-sized, for her anyways, throne.

Her left leg hung off the right armrest, right leg dangling from the seat. She held herself up with her right arm, which her head was leaned against, her left hand draped across her side. "How DARE you sit on Megatron's throne?! It's reserved for Decepticon Leaders only!" Starscream screeched, furious that she did what he wished he had the bolts to do.

"You seem to have forgotten, though I am not of this dimension, I AM a Decepticon Leader. Besides, Megatron isn't complaining, right Megatron?" She said lazily, left hand shifting a moment to reveil a transformed Megatron, in gun mode, laying almost peacefully across her lap. "Starscream, what do you want?!" Megatron demanded, having been woken up from his 'nap'.

Starstreaker stood up a moment, letting Megatron go as he transformed into bipedal mode, growling at his Air Commander as he tugged Starstreaker onto his lap, the femme boredly sitting as she previously had, though Megatron had one arm curled around her waist.

"We should attack the Autobots! They'd be weak after what happened recently!" Starscream stated, making Starstreaker to sit up properly. "Sure, you could, if you want them to send us running back home in defeat. I don't know about YOUR Autobots, but, I do know Silverstorm. You may scoff as much as you like, but that femme is a dangerous one in her own right normally. Add in the fact that we've recently killed her twin, her friends, AND her creator? Well, it won't be very pretty." Starstreaker stated seriously, making Starscream almost wilt at her words, almost.

"Pfft! I'm not afraid of some weakling femme. Femme's are worthless, and don't even add up in strength as a-" Starscream was cut-off as twin blasts threw him out of the throne room, Starstreaker scowling, as well as Megatron, though he had shot Starscream more out of annoyance than offence as Starstreaker had.

)( End Chapter )(

Slantic Atlantic chapter seven complete. I hope you all enjoy, I know it's been a while since i've updated this story, but alternating between work and being sick, it doesn't leave me with much fic writing time. I **think** I might have this story finished within the next few chapters. Enjoy and review please. Zero-Sama.


End file.
